Something From The Past
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sonny goes to Texas for summer holidays. When she meets Chad, he instantly becomes her bestfriend. What do you think will happen to them? Will the stay bestfriends? Will something happen during? Please read and review!
1. New Bestfriend?

A ten year old Sonny walked out of her bed room one morning, with a angry expression on her face. "Mom! I don't want to go to Texas! I want to hang with Lucy! I don't want to sit on a plane for forever! Don't make me go, please!" Sonny pleaded.

"Too bad Allison Monroe! You are going even though you don't like it. We haven't visited your father's side of the family in a long time." Connie told her stubborn daughter.

"Why do they have to live in Texas then?" Allison asked stubbornly.

"I don't know Allison, but if you are not in the car in one minute you will be grounded for the entire time we are in Texas and you will not be able to go to the park, or any other place that you like." Connie said harshly. Allison sighed, then sadly walked out the door leaving her home for the entire summer.

Allison, and her mom, Connie got out of the car after a long drive to the Wisconsin National Airport. Connie had to threaten Allison to get her out of the car. But, she did, and they both walked into the airport, seeing that their plane was already boarding, Allison and Connie walked on and found their second class seats.

"Mom will you at least tell me how long this flight is, which I'm being forced to go on?" Allison asked in defeat. Seeing how she was forced to go on the plane, she had been, and always has been defeated by her mother.

"Your not going to like this…" Connie warned her daughter.

"Tell me." Allison forced.

"The flight is four hours." Connie said, slowing but calmly.

"FOUR HOURS?" Allison yelled in fury. The two people across from them, looked over at them annoyingly.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't like being on planes." Connie apologized. Then she looked at Allison who was freaking out. "Will you calm down?" Connie asked, harshly.

"I am not staying on this plane for four hours strait!" Allison yelled.

"Yes, missy you are. We are done talking about this. Now do something, and be quiet." Connie said calmly.

Four hours later, Connie and Allison climbed off the plane, and walked toward a man who had a sign saying 'CONNIE AND ALLISON!' That would be Uncle Jim. Mom hugged him, and he looked at me when an amazed expression on his face.

"Wow, look at how you have grown. You must be like 6'2 now!" Uncle Jim said excitedly, pulling Allison in for a hug.

"Actually I am 4'4. You were a little off there." Sonny gave him a smug look. Connie looked at Allison with a angry expression, it said, 'Get rid of that attitude or else!' Allison looked away from her mom almost instantly.

"Sorry Uncle Jim. I was just sitting in a smelly, loud and entirely obnoxious plane for four un wanted hours, I am a little lets say annoyed." Allison apologized, sneaking a look at her mom every couple of words.

"That's ok dear." Jim replied hugging Allison again, but this time Allison hugged back. "Wow, Connie. You sure have one amazing daughter here."

"Yeah, I sure do, sometimes. Sometimes she can be a pain in the you know what." Connie said hinting, not wanting to say anything inappropriate for Allison to hear, and or repeat.

"Well, wanna go to your new home for the next two months?" Jim asked, as he lead Allison and Connie out of the airport to a small but weirdly roomy truck.

Once they all arrived to this huge house, with flowers and everything you could ever imagine in gardens, in the front. A huge, house. It was painted white all around. There were many balcony's. This house looked magnificent, and this was only the house side. Inside, it would probably be huge, and like so many bedrooms, you couldn't even count!

Everyone came into the huge house, more like a mansion. Everything was so neat and tidy. The seating area was huge, it was decorated with the finest of décor, and furniture. With a chandelier hanging from the roof. Uncle Jim showed the kitchen, there were more cupboards then you could ever imagine, the biggest fridge in history! And, it was just perfect! Allison couldn't believe this house, it was a dream house of anyone's and the scary thing was, it was just the first two rooms. Could it get any better?

Next Uncle Jim showed them the library. It was a huge room with many books. More books then the Wisconsin library. There were two floors for this library. A seating area where you could read the books, and thank god for the huge bookshelves there were ladders so they can reach the books on higher shelves. Next her lead them into the gaming room. It was filled with the most awesomest games ever, like pool, air hockey, and every other one you could ever imagine. Next room over there was a work out room, just filled with work out machines.

The next room on the bottom floor was the living room. There was a huge sofa, one that could easily fit ten maybe twelve people. A huge plasma screen TV, more bookcases, Chairs. And some other stuff.

"Does this house feel huge to you right now?" Jim asked.

"Just a little." Allison answered for her mom, and her.

"Well just wait till you see the bedrooms. They are fantastic!" Jim said, as he lead them into the first, and smallest bedroom. It was still huge though.

"Allison this will be your bedroom, see your name is on the door, so if you are ever lost, just look on the door and find your bedroom." Jim said as he took them into the bedroom that would now be Allison's.

Allison's face was shocked. She couldn't believe how huge her bedroom was. There were so many things she could play with, games and a huge TV in her room! There was a book case and everything. And the bed, wow, she couldn't even begin to process this bed. It was a huge bed, bigger then one she had ever had before. Bigger then her moms bed at home!

"I love this room, it is perfect, wow thank you!" Allison yelled into their ears with excitement.

"Now I will show you guys Connie's room then the master bedroom and then you can unpack.

Connie's bedroom was a little bigger then Allison's not equipped with toys, there is more then one book shelve, and a TV also, not too much. But the master bedroom it was huge! Bigger then the two bedrooms put together! Then there was a bathroom it was almost half the size of Allison's bedroom. That is huge for a bathroom that is.

After the tour of the house Allison and Connie started to unpack their room. Allison put up picture frames, making sure it was perfect. Once her bedroom was perfect in just the way she liked it, then she went down stairs and got her mom's phone and started to dial her best friend's Lucy's number.

"Hey Luce, it is me, Allison!" Allison said excitedly.

"OMW, it is you, Allison! How is your summer in Texas going?" Lucy demanded.

"Its good, I have a huge room. It is awesome. You would not believe how huge it is!" Allison said enthusiasm raging in her voice with every word she spoke.

"How huge is it?" Lucy asked.

"HUGE!" Allison said.

"I don't believe you!" The two girls laughed.

"Well I better go. My mom doesn't know I have her phone." Allison laughed.

"Ok, phone me tomorrow!" Lucy said, as Allison ended the call.

My Mom and Uncle Jim stared to walk down the stairs. I quickly put my Mom's phone back and sat on the sofa.

"What are you doing pumpkin?" Connie asked Allison.

"Nothing much. Just sitting here, being bored. I have no idea what to do. I wanna go to the store, but I don't know how much you trust me to let me go by myself…" Allison hinted at the fact that she wanted to go to the store, but wanted to go alone.

"Go honey. Here, I got you a little gift for making you come here without really any say in the matter. I know you are only ten, and that you shouldn't have something like this but seeing as how wonderful of a daughter, and how mature you are, here you go." Connie said, while handing Allison a cell phone. Allison screamed when she touched it.

"OMG! Mom thank you! I am so happy. I have wanted a cell phone for my entire life. I cant believe this is happening! I HAVE MY OWN CELL PHONE!" Allison screamed.

Connie put her hands over her ears. "Now you will help pay the bill, you cannot text on it until you are eleven. Got it? Until you are actually old enough to have it. You are only aloud to phone me, that is it. Got it?" Connie asked.

"So I have the phone in my hands, I am just not aloud to do anything fun with it?" Allison asked, all the excitement escaping out of her expression.

"I guess you could put it like that. Well, have fun. I will call you when you need to start heading home. OK?" Connie asked. Allison nodded and walked out the door, walked down the long walk way and turned left on her way to the best ice-cream shop ever!

After like ten minutes of walking, Allison stopped in front of a store, that said 'Joe's AWESOME Ice-cream!' Thinking this was the place Allison walked through the door and looked at all the flavours of ice-cream she could choose from. Looking confused at the prices, a young boy about her age walked up to her.

"I can see your new." He said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Allison said, turning towards him, then turning her head back to survey the price sheet, it obviously not making any sense to her at all.

"And I am guessing, now this is just a hunch, that you have no idea what this sheet of paper means. And that you need some help figuring it out…?" The young boy asked.

"Yes. Can you help me?" Allison asked.

"I would be delighted." He said. "Now, this means it is 1.50 for a small that is this cup, and this one is 2.50 for a medium, which is this cup, and the large is 4.00 and the extra biggest one there is, is 5.50. I was confused when I first came here, but I was also only seven. So I can understand your confusment." He said.

"Yeah. Me and my mom are here for the summer. Visiting family. I normally live in Wisconsin." Allison said, politely.

"That's cool. I live here, in Texas. Unfortunately, you came here at the warmest of times. In Summer it gets go hot, it is almost unbearable. But, living here for my entire life, I start to be able to bare it." He smiled.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name…?" Allison said, calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I always forget about that! My name is Chad Cooper. My friends call me The Chadster!" Chad said. It was a lie on the last part, but who cares.

Allison laughed a little to herself. "Oook, then. I don't know if I believe that part. But I will go along with it for your sake. My name is Allison Monroe." Allison smiled, extending her hand to shake Chads. Once they let go, they just starred into each other's eyes. Chad could already see that he liked this girl, she was happy, and funny, and well perfect.

"Do you wanna help me pick my ice cream?" Allison asked.

"Sure, I will get some too, and buy yours if that is alright." Chad said politely.

"Yeah, that is cool." Allison said, as her face blushed a deep color of scarlet. Once they both had their ice-cream they sat at the only un-used table there was and started to talk.

"How old you are Allison?" Chad asked after a moment of silence, while they ate their ice cream.

"I am ten, almost turning eleven. You?" Allison asked.

"I am Eleven already. I turned eleven three or four months ago. I am a little bit older then you. When is your birthday Allison?" Chad asked, throwing random questions her way to get to know her better.

"July 25th." Allison said simply.

"Ohh, wow. You will be in Texas for your birthday?" Chad asked, clarifying.

"Yeah. Do you wanna come? There will only be my dads family, and no other kids. You wanna come?" Allison asked.

"I would love to come to your birthday, Allison!" Chad said excitedly.

Allison just smiled, not sure of what to say now.

"Hey do you mind if I give you a nick name?" Chad asked.

"Nope." Allison asked with a little question in her voice.

Chad thought long and hard, and finally, his expression changed and he plopped his head up, "Sonny!"

Allison looked up at him, while eating her ice cream. "What?"

"Sonny. That is your new nick name! Do you like it?" Chad asked.

Allison thought about her new nick name long and hard, and decided she liked it. "I like it."

Chad smiled at her. And they continued to eat their ice-cream.

Allison's phone started to ring, right in the middle of a awkward silence between her and Chad. She looked at the caller ID, it was from her mom.

"Hello, Mom?" Allison asked.

"Hey Honey. You having fun?" Connie asked.

"Yeah. I think I am really going to like it here." Allison said honestly.

"That's good, I knew you would like it here! But it is time to come home!" Connie said.

"Ok, Mom. I will be home in like twenty. See you then." Allison ended the call.

"Who was that?" Chad asked once Allison ended the call with her mom.

"That was my mom. I have to go. Hey! I just thought of a good idea!" Allison enthused.

"What is that?" Chad asked.

"Maybe you could come over to my house?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I will-wait! I cant phone my mom, which means I cant go. I'm sorry All- I mean Sonny." Chad said apologetically.

"No! You can phone your mom with my phone, as soon as I phone my own mom, to ask permission!" Allison said excitedly.

"Ok!" Chad enthused happily.

Allison dialled the number to her mom's cell phone. She waited for her mom to pick up. After the second ring her mom said, "Hello?"

"Hey Mom. I was wondering if my friend that I met at the ice cream shop could come over for a while tonight?" Allison asked hopefully.

"Sure, if his mom says it is ok, it is ok with me." Connie said to her daughter.

"OMG, thank you mom!" Allison then ended the call and pushed the phone towards Chad. He took it, then started to dial his own house number.

"Hi, Mom. I met this awesome girl, she is new and she wants me to come over to her house for a little today. Can I?" Chad asked once his mom picked up.

"Yeah sure, honey. Just be home by nine. You know the rules. But tomorrow you have to bring her over to our house so I can meet her. If I don't know her, then I don't want you hanging out with her. But I will make an exception because I know you will are mature." Chad's mom, Rebecca said.

"Thank you Mom! I will not disappoint you! I am so happy!" Chad said instantly.

"Your welcome son, now go have fun and be home before nine." His mom ended the call, and Chad gave Allison her phone back.

They both looked into each other's eyes, and excitement ran through them. They got up from their chairs and ran out of the ice cream shop. They stopped for a little then continued to run more to Allison's house.

About ten minutes later they arrived, Allison lead him up the walk way and opened the door. He was shocked when he saw the interior of the house.

"Are you rich or something like that?" Chad whispered into her ear.

"Nope." Allison answered flatly. "I am just living here for the summer." She said also. "This is my dads parents' house. We are visiting."

Connie came out of the kitchen, and ran over to the two children.

"Hi, I am Connie. I am Allison's mom. And you are?" Connie asked, holding her hand out for Chad.

"I am Chad Cooper." Chad said, shacking Connie's hand.

"Mom, can we go up to my room and play?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. I will call you guys when it is time for dinner." Connie said as she made her way back to the kitchen. Chad and Allison raced up the stairs to Allison's room.

Chad took one step into Allison's room and he was amazed at how big, and how much stuff was in there! There were video game's and everything you could dream of for a kids room.

"CAN I LIVE HERE?" Was the first thing that came out of Chad's mouth.

"I'd thought you would react that way." Allison smiled.

"What'd you wanna do?" Chad asked.

"Wanna…?" Allison asked.

"I don't know what it is, so I cant answer." Chad laughed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Allison asked.

"Sure. Which movie?" Chad asked.

"Umm…. Lion King?" Allison asked, looking through all the movies that were in the room.

"Sure! I love that movie! Don't tell anyone this, but I practically knew it by heart when I was five!" Chad and Allison both laughed, and they sat down on the sofa and started to watch the movie.

About an hour later, Connie came up to the room and said, "Time for dinner kids."

Chad and Allison turned off the TV and raced down the stairs. Allison's grandparents were standing at the bottom of the stairs, when they got down.

"Hi, Allison. We haven't introduced ourselves, yet. We are your grandparents. And who is this fine fellow?" Grandma asked, pointing to Chad.

"This is Chad, I met him at the ice cream shop. He is my new friend." Allison said happily looking at Chad.

"Nice to meet you Chad." Grandma said, as they lead Chad and Allison to the dinning room.

Once dinner was done, Chad and Allison went to the park across the street.

"Wow, I love this park! I used to come here all the time. But I don't usually go here anymore, my mom is so busy lately, and my friends don't like parks anymore." Chad sighed.

"Well now all summer you can come here with me!" Allison enthused as they ran to the play ground. They raced to the top of the playground. They both slid down the slide at once, and laughed when they fell on each other.

Before they new it Connie was coming out to tell Chad it was time to go home. Chad looked at me and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Sonny?" Chad asked.

"You betcha!" Allison said. Chad pulled her in for a hug, and then Chad started his walk home.

"BYE CHAD!"

"BYE SONNY!"

Allison walked home with her mom. It was eight. "Allison, you go brush your teeth, get in your Pj's Then you will go get into bed and you can read or just sit there for the next hour. When I come up you will be going to sleep, got it?" Connie asked as she finished explaining to Allison what would be going on.

Allison followed her orders, like she usually did and went up stairs and started to brush her teeth, and hair. Then she went into her room and got her pyjama's on and then got into bed. She grabbed her book that she was currently reading, but when she didn't feel like reading she grabbed her song book, and started to write a song that was in her head all day today. (**This is actually my song that I wrote ****J) **

_Got off the plane. _

_I could see the beautiful trees ahead of me. _

_All the nature, surrounded me. _

_I never felt more at home. _

_I never thought I was going to say this, but I like it here. Ohh. _

_Days and nights go past, I can almost see me living here. _

_I can almost call this place home. _

_Maybe, I love this place. _

_Sometimes I wonder if I was supposed to end up here. _

_All the nature, it makes me weak. _

_Of all the places I could be, I came here. _

_The most beautiful place ever. _

_I never thought I was going to say this, but I like it here. Ohh. _

_Days and nights go past, I can almost see myself living here. _

_I can almost call this place home. _

_Maybe, I love this place. _

_Visiting family, didn't seem cool. _

_Now I can see why Mom made me go. _

_Love. _

_It is a beautiful thing. _

_I never thought I was going to say this, but I like it here. Ohh. _

_Days and nights go past, I can almost see myself living here. _

_I can almost call this place home. _

_Maybe I love this place. _

_I never thought I was going to say this, but I like it here. Ohh. _

_Days and nights go past, I can almost see myself living here. _

_I can almost call this place home. _

_Maybe I love this place. _

_Yeahh. _

_I can call this place home. _

_Love.. _

_I love it here. Yeah… _

Connie came in Allison's room about an hour later. "Honey it is time for bed. See you tomorrow." Allison nodded, turned her lamp off and slid under the covers closing her eyes, then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the first chapter of 'Do I Know You?' I hope you like it. It took me all of two days to write, and re read this chapter. Sorry for the very much longness of it. And trust me, Channy wont be young forever. Luv you guys, and hope you all LOVE this story. <strong>

**I hope for at least three reviewes then i will POST the next chapter. But i will be posting tomorrow, i just want to hear-read your thoughts about this story. Please no mean things, just express your thoughts... in a nice way. Thank you. **

**You guys are the reason i keep writing, and if you have an idea of what do to for the story, please feel free to tell me. I will love to read your ideas for my story. **

**Reviews make me happy. So please review and favourite me as a author, favourite story, that shebang! **

**You know what to do! Sorry for the extra long author notes, i will try not to have the super long ones in chapters to come. **

**You know what to do!**


	2. Meeting Chad's mom

At nine the next morning, Allison pulled herself out of bed then going down the stairs, following the smell of breakfast. When Allison walked into the kitchen, Connie looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning, sweetie. How was your sleep? You slept for a awful long time." Connie said while cooking the bacon.

"My sleep was wonderful, and that is why I slept so long." Allison said perkily.

"Well you are in a good mood today I can see." Connie said happily. "What are you doing today? Any plans, or are you just going to hang around here?"

"Actually I was planning on going to Chad's house. He wants me to meet his mom, well his mom told him I had to meet her today or we wouldn't be able to hang out anymore." Allison explained.

"Ok. Do you have their number? We could make arrangements today for me and you to go over there and introduce ourselves to Chad's mother." Connie said.

"That would be a good idea." Allison said. "And yes I do have their number. Do I call with the house phone?"

Connie looked at Grandma, and she nodded her head. "Yes, sweetie you do."

Allison took the phone into the next room for better hearing. She dialled the number from memory into the phone, and put it up to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A woman asked, probably Chad's mother.

"Hi, I am Allison. Chad's friend." Allison said politely.

"Oh Hi, Allison. Are you phoning for Chad?" She asked. "I am Chad's mother, Rebecca."

"Actually I was phoning to see if me and my mom could come over later today and meet you." Allison said.

"That would be terrific!" Rebecca said. "You can come over any time you like. Just make sure it is after twelve and before two."

"Yeah. We will be there sometime between then. Nice talking to you, Rebecca." Allison said.

"You as well, Allison. Good bye." Rebecca said, then ended the call. Allison walked back into the kitchen and put the phone on the hook. Her mom sent her a questioning look.

"We are going over there today after twelve and before two." Allison informed her mother before happily skipping off to the stairs. Allison ran up the stairs and headed for her room. She picked her favourite summer dress and put it on. Then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She brushed her teeth, and brushed her long curly hair. Once she was sure she looked perfect to meet Chad's mother and to see him she walked out of the bathroom just in time to be called for breakfast by her mother. Allison joyfully ran down the stairs and rushed to the dining room where everyone was seated, starting to dish up. Allison took her spot beside her mother and Uncle Jim. Allison then started to put some pancakes and bacon on her plate. Once the eggs came around she put a couple on.

Then started to eat her breakfast ready to start the day.

"Allison why are you wearing your best, and favourite dress?" Connie asked while they were all eating.

"I felt like it." Allison lied.

"Are you lying to me?" Connie asked, her voice serious now. "You know I don't like being lied too."

Grandma looked at Allison. "Sweetie don't lie to your mother in front of us. You know how we don't like to see that happening in our house."

Allison sighed. "I don't wanna tell. You will all laugh at me."

"Let me guess…you wanna make a good impression on Chad's mother so you will be able to hang out with him more, and you also wanna make a good impression on him.. Again might I add." Connie raised her eyebrow. Allison didn't say anything as her face blushed a deep color of scarlet.

"I thought so." Connie smiled nudging her. "I am just kidding with you. Finish eating so we can get ready and go over to their house."

Allison nodded cheerfully and began shoving the food into her mouth like an animal.

"Allison! Not like that! You don't want to spill on your dress, I just cleaned that two days ago!" Connie said coldly. Allison sanked lower in her chair, not liking being yelled at. "I'm sorry honey. Finish eating like a normal human being."

Allison quickly and normally finished eating then went upstairs to brush her teeth again. Then she brushed her hair once again, just to make sure it was perfect, didn't have any knots in it. PERFECT!

Allison and Connie left to go to Chad's house. When they got to Chad's house, they walked up the step way. The house was a big house. It was white on the outside, and it looked nice.

Chad's mom Rebecca opened the door. Her smile brightened as she welcomed us into her fully furnished, beautiful home. "Connie, Allison. Welcome to my home. Can I get you anything?"

"No we are good." Connie answered.

"Ok. You two fine lady's can wait in the living room while I get Chad and, find something for all of us to drink. Are you fine with water?" Rebecca asked.

"We are fine with whatever you bring us." Connie smiled walking over to the couch, and sat down. Allison followed her. Allison sat down on the couch opposite of her mother. She hoped Chad would sit with her.

Around five minutes later Rebecca returned with Chad. Chad smiled when he saw Allison.

"Hi Sonny." Chad mouthed.

"Hi." She mouthed back.

Chad walked over to where Allison was sitting, and sat on the open seat beside her.

After a little bit of talking, Rebecca said, "Well Sonny you seem like you are a very mature, young girl. I am glad my son found you. You are very kind, and generous. Whatever your mom is doing, tell her to keep it up. You are aloud to hang out with Chad."

Allison looked at Chad with excitement raising in her eyes. She tried to hold back her excitement, but failed miserably. She busted out into an excited laughter, hugging Chad. He didn't know what to expect, this had never happened before. He had never had a best girl friend before. He just stayed where he was, confused. When Allison let go of Chad, she got three sets of confused eyes on her. She just blushed a deep color of scarlet. "What? I am excited!"

"Interesting. Now Allison, are you going to stay here, go somewhere else with Chad or come home?" Connie asked standing up.

"Umm, if it is ok I was going to stay here, then we would go to the ice cream store or something." Allison asked.

Chad looked at his mom. "Oh Mom please can Sonny stay here?" Chad put his hand over his mouth.

"Sonny?" His mother asked confused. "Her name is Allison, honey."

"Mom I gave her an nick name. But can she stay here for a little while?" Chad asked annoyed already.

"Yes she defiantly can. I don't have any problems with her staying her. She is nice, and good for you." Rebecca smiled. Connie nodded.

"Well honey, I will phone you when it is time to come home." Connie said, then walked out the door. Chad and Sonny then ran up the stairs, to his room. Chad found a board game and put it on the ground and they both started playing the game. After an hour of playing the two decided to go for a walk around time, then went for ice cream. Chad showed Allison-Sonny- some of the awesome hang out places, and where to be when they wanted to go to hang out.

"Do you want to go to the ice cream place now?" Chad asked. "Or do you want to go to the 'Amazing Fruit Smoothie' place?"

"Lets go to the Smoothie place. I haven't been there before. While I am here I want to go to every place, and you are going to show me every place we go too." Allison smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any way." Chad smiled, as he pulled her into the little store. They both bought there Smoothie then while drank it they walked the long distance to Sonny's house. She was done it when they arrived. She hugged him quickly and walked up the porch way. She looked his way before opening the door and walking in. She waved and walked in the house. He started to walk away, happy to have a friend so awesome as Sonny.

"Allison is that you?" Connie called from the living room area.

"Yeah that is me." Allison called after her mom.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah. Chad showed me around town, all the places that would be cool to hang at, and then we got a Smoothie." Allison replied walking into the living room to find her mom reading a book.

"That is good. Supper will be in an hour. Go read a book or something. Have a rest, you have had a busy day, you need a break." Connie told Allison. Allison smiled, and walked up the stairs. She got to her bedroom, and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes, then very slowly fell into a deep sleep. For a little while at least.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that i got a little inspiration from a story. But it wont be the exact same. I have a totally different story line in mind. But if you have any ideas of some ideas to help me out, i will totally use them and dedicate the chapter that you come up with to you. But please dont think i stole it. Cuz i didnt, i just got inspriation. 'BeingHannah923' i did not steal your story, it will be different, totally different. <strong>

**Now please review. **

**Now i took all your reviews to heart. And thank you for not being 'that' rude in them. I know that you thought i stole the story, and i dont blame you. But it will be different. Some of you asked if it will have a different plot and stuff, and the answer is yes.**

**Now, if you still have problems with me writing this story, even though it will be TOTALLY DIFFERENT! i will delete it. But if y'all dont have any issues with it, i will continue to write it. Ohh, and anyone wanna be my beta reader? I kinda need it. I AM HORRIBLE IN SPELLING AND GRAMMER IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED!**

**Sorry for again the extra long authors note, i promise they wont all be that long. I just needed to get that information out. Please, please review and trell me what you think about this chapter...and author note. **

**THank you for taking time to read this, and bye. **

**Reviews? **

**LOVE U ALL!**


	3. 1 Month Later

"Allison! Time for dinner. Time to wake up!" Connie called from the bottom of the stairs. Nothing happened, so she climbed the stairs and walked into Allison's room. She smiled at her daughter sleeping soundly on her bed. She hated to wake her up, but she had too. Connie walked over to Allison, and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Allison." Connie whispered into her ear. "Time to wake up. It is supper time sweetie." Allison turned over on her bed to face her mom.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Its time for supper." Connie repeated.

"Ok, I will be downstairs in a couple minutes. It is crazy how tired I am right now." Allison said. Connie nodded and got up.

"Don't fall back to sleep." Connie warned, then went out of the room and closed the door. Allison laid in her bed for a couple minutes, then got up. Yawned, then stretched for a couple seconds. She got off of the bed, and opened her door then walked down the stairs rather quickly. She walked quickly to the dining room. Everyone was already sitting at the table dishing up.

"Nice of you to join us Allison." Connie said as Allison walked through the door.

"Your welcome." Allison smiled.

"Don't be a smart ass." Connie said strictly.

"I'm sorry mom." Allison apologized looking down from disappointment.

Feeling sorry for her daughter Connie said, "It's alright sweetie, just don't be a smart ass anymore, then I wouldn't get mad at you. It is simple really." Alison nodded, then started to dish up her plate.

*4 weeks later*

The sun was blaring in the bedroom, as Allison, AKA Sonny was sleeping. It got to be such an issue that she opened her eyes, at immediately put her hand over her eyes for a shield.

"Stupid Sun!" Sonny muttered.

Sonny tired to go back to sleep, with her head under her pillow, but nothing would work. Deciding it was no use anymore she got out of the covers, and looked in her dresser for something to wear today. She settled on her blue jean mini skirt, and while tee shirt. She got dressed rather quickly, then came out of her room and went to the bathroom across the hall. She brushed her hair thoroughly, making sure no knots where in, then put it in a simple pony. She then cleansed her face to make sure she wouldn't get any pimples, or zits, the whole shebang. Once Sonny was done, she walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She looked at the clock and it said 8:30. Not too bad. Connie was sitting in the living room reading her book. A romance novel… Sonny walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Connie looked at her.

"Why are you up? It is only 8:30." Connie asked.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, because of the stupid sun!" Sonny said angrily looking out the window.

"Well, I was up at 7:00, so don't complain. What are you doing today?" Connie asked, putting her novel aside.

"I am thinking of going over to Chad's now." Sonny replied.

"Ok. Remember be home before nine." Connie said. Sonny nodded, and left the house. She walked the way to Chad's house. Over the past month she had memorized it pretty well.

After about a twenty minute walk, Sonny walked up the walkway, and knocked on the door, and waited for Chad, or someone to answer. She waited for a couple minutes before knocking again, and opening the door. She stepped in, and looked around the house. She had become very familiar with the house too, being here almost every day in the last month. Sonny made her way up to Chad's bedroom, where the door was closed. She knocked first, before walking into the bedroom. Chad was curled up in a little ball on the floor crying. Sonny ran to his side, tears welling in her own eyes.

"Chad! What happened?" Sonny yelled, trying not to cry for Chad's sake.

"I am ok, Sonny. Really. I don't need your help taking care of me." Chad answered, trying to hid his own tears. He had to be big for here, to help her with her problems, not the other way around.

"Chad, don't lie to me. I am your best friend. What. Happened.?" Sonny asked again, this time putting more sadness, and seriousness in her voice.

"It. Is. Ok." Chad said with the same, if not more seriousness in his voice.

"Please, Chad. I know something is wrong. If there weren't you wouldn't be curled up in a little ball on your floor crying. What happened?" Sonny asked, calming her voice. She sat closer to him. He sat up. There was a black ring around his eye. Why did Chad have a black eye? Who gave Chad a black eye? Who would even want to give Chad, the nicest person ever a black eye?

"Who gave you a black eye?" Sonny asked.

"My Dad. My mom and him were fighting, and I tried to make them stop, and he took me into my room and talked to me, very rudely to be certain, and when I didn't listen her punched me hard in the eye. But I am fine, it was only a one time thing. Once I put some of my Mom's cover up around my eye, I will be fine and we can hang out like we normally do. Forget all of this ever happened. Deal?" Chad asked.

"Deal." Sonny sighed. She was happy it wasn't anything too serious but at the same time his father punching him, it was serious. But she tried with all her might to forget about it, and just have fun with Chad, seeing as it is the last month they get to spend together.

Chad came back, and there was no black eye. He had covered it. "So…" he started. "How'd I look?"

"LIke you never had a black eye." Sonny smiled. Chad pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks Sonny." He said. "So what'd you wanna do?" Chad asked once they pulled apart.

"Umm, wanna play a video game?" Sonny asked.

"Sure. Which one?" Chad asked. They looked at each other.

They both said in unison, "Mario!" Chad and Sonny both laughed, as Chad set up the game, and they sat on their bean bag chairs.

While playing, Chad's friend Michael came through the door. Chad didn't see, or hear him come in. "Yo, Chad. Who is the chick?" He asked. Chad turned around in fright. He looked at Michael angrily. Sonny turned around and smiled at Michael. Chad and Sonny stood up and walked toward Michael.

"I am Allison Monroe. You are?" Sonny held her hand out for Michael to shake. He shook it then said.

"What did you say your last name was?" Michael asked, confused. "Did you say…Monroe?"

"Yeah. Allison Monroe. Is there a problem?" Sonny looked at Chad in confusment.

"My name is Michael Monroe." Michael said.

Sonny looked at him, as though he was crazy.

"Michael Monroe?" Sonny asked to clarify.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"You know it could be a significance. Like we could just both have the same last names, but with different families. It has happened before." Sonny said.

"Yeah, it has. That is what I am going to believe, you?" Michael asked Sonny.

"Same." Sonny said. Chad didn't have a clue what was going on. He looked between the two.

After a couple moments of awkward silences, Michael said. "Well I think I better go. This visit is already awkward. Bye, Allison, and Chad." Michael said, then walked out the door.

Chad turned to Sonny. He looked at her, but didn't say anything. Finally he said, "What just happened back there?"

"I would tell you if I knew." Sonny answered simply. "Well enough awkwardness, do you want to go back to playing the game?"

"Yeah." Chad said.

"Ok." Sonny said.

"Fine." Chad said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good."

Chad and Sonny laughed then plopped back down on the bean bag chairs and continued to play the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so i changed the name of the story. So it wasnt sooo close to 'Dont I Know You?'. I hope you still dont think i stole it, cuz in recent AN: i have said i HAVENT! And i am getting tired of people saying i am. Ok, i am not trying to be rude, but it is getting annoying. Thank you for teh people who didnt say i stole it. And here are the shout outs for last chapter. Here you go. <strong>

**(this person didnt have a name. No signed review) : Yes, i changed the name. And thank you, i really try and hope people will like my storys. And when they do, it makes me happy. Now the next review you send can you try an put your name? Thanks. **

**BieberIsAWayOfLife: Thank you. But may i ask what is 'Dramatic Double Take?' Lol. That is the only part of teh review that i didnt understand. But here is the nxt update. And yes, i would never stop writing, it is my passion. Glad you liked it, at least i think you did... LOL! Ur nice, cuz i sent a good review. And please continue reading. Tell your friends on here to read this story please! I want this one to be one of my most popular storys on FANFICTION! So if you could do that for me, it would be awesome! Thank you! And thanks for reviewing, u needa favourite author, favourite story, story alert and author alert still too. Just saying. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**That was all the reviews i go for last chapter. I need at least four reviews for each chapter before i update. FOUR! So, please review, favourite, and author, and story. Please. thank you for all who like my story, and so on, and so forth. Ohh and just when i say nice review, i love all the reviews, good and bad, but i like good reviews better. Just thought i would get that out there. Thanks and review again!**

**Now i am gonna let you go with a short authors note, how nice of me. Good bye. And review! LOVE U ALL! HEARRT!**


	4. Surprise in the family

When Sonny got home later that day, she walked up to her mom, who was well standing still doing completely nothing! "Mom do you know of anyone named Michael Monroe?"

Connie stiffened at the name. "What did you say?"

"Michael Monroe. Do you know of him?" Sonny repeated.

"Uhh. Allison I have something to tell you. Something that I have kept from you for a long time. And, I am sorry for this. I didn't mean to keep this from you." Connie stated, sighing.

"What is it mom?" Sonny asked.

"You have a brother…" Connie started. "Michael Monroe is your brother. Me and your dad had twins, two kids. When your father and I split, he took Michael. I had no idea that they were living here." Connie said.

Sonny could feel the hurt in her heart. Why hadn't her mom told her about a brother. "I want to see him. Both of them."

"Okay." Connie said. Sonny walked out the door, back to Chad's house.

"Sonny what are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"I, uh, just kind of found out I am related to your friend Michael. Can I come in?" Sonny asked.

Chad was shocked, and pulled Sonny into the house. "You what? Huh? Related? How?"

"He's my brother…" Sonny started.

"HUH? Since when? Him and his father moved here a couple years ago, we have been friends forever, surely I would've made the connection!" Chad yelled.

"Since my mom gave birth to both of us on the same day eleven years ago." Sonny said. "My mom just told me and I literally ran over here. I need to talk to him, and you were my only idea, I don't know him at all, and apparently he is my…_brother." _

"I will call him. One second, get comfy, he will come over as soon as he can." Chad said rushing into the kitchen where a phone was.

Rebecca was in the kitchen when Chad entered. She looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I am phoning Michael. Sonny has something she would like to tell him- face to face." Chad paused. Rebecca deciding she didn't want to know dropped the topic and continued to make dinner.

Chad dialled the numbers from heart and waited for him to pick up. "Hey dude, what's up? Is your 'Lady Friend' gone home? Can I come over?"

"No, and yes." Chad answered.

"What do you mean 'No and Yes'?" Michael answered.

"Sonny hasn't gone home, and yes you can come over. Me and Sonny, well mostly Sonny have something she wants to tell you." Chad said uncertainly.

"Ok…? I will come over right now. Be there soon." Michael said hanging up. Chad felt stares coming from his mom, but tried to ignore them as he went into the living room to wait for Michael with Sonny.

About five or so minutes later Michael walked through the door and found Chad and Sonny sitting on the couch together waiting for him. "What was so important that I had to rush over here for?"

"You may want to sit down…" Chad ushered him to the chair across from where Chad and Sonny were sitting. Michael looked at them both like they were lunatics.

"I want to know what is going on!" He yelled. Sonny took a deep breath, and turned to face Michael.

"Michael you know how both of our last names are Monroe right?" Sonny asked starting off slow.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" He asked. "Wait, your not saying that… well you know."

"I went home and asked my mom about you. I knew that it wouldn't leave me alone until I did. So she told me the story about her and my dad had twins, that didn't look the same, and when they got a divorce he took my brother. And my mom kept me. And apparently my Dad, and Brother are living here in Texas, and I am sitting right in front of my… brother." Sonny finished.

"Dad has never mentioned a sister, come to think of it, he has never mentioned anything about my mother…" Michael said. After a little while of silence he said, "Do you think this is true? Do you really think that we are… siblings?"

"I don't know what to think. But in some ways, yes I do. I mean all the facts are right here in front of us, and I just got my mom to place them almst all in the right order. Can you take me to your hosue so I can meet my dad?" Sonny asked. Michael took a deep breath.

"Sure. You coming Chad?" He looked at Chad who had been quiet during the entire conversation.

"Sure." Chad replied as the three eleven year olds walked out of the door. They walked quickly too Michaels house down the street. When they got their Michael lead the way up the sidewalk and into the house.

"Dad I am home! Can you come here for a moment?" Michael called when he entered the house.

"Yeah one second son!" He called back. Several moments later he came out of the bedroom he was in. "Hey…" His father said. "Who is this girl? I have never met her before." He knew she seemed familiar, he just couldn't make her out.

"Dad, this is Allison Monroe. Your daughter…" Michael said slowly. Right then Adams heart stopped. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was seeing his daughter! He couldn't even bring himself to say a word. This was so fantastic. Wait…

"Wait, why are you here Allison? Did you and your mother move here or something? What is going on?" Adam yelled. Not sure of how to put out his emotion from seeing his daughter for the first time in ten years.

"Me and my mom came here to visit family." Sonny said. "We didn't know that you of all people would be living here-in Texas."

"Oh how is it possible to miss one little girl so much? The last time I had seen you, you were as long as my entire arm. You were a small baby. Almost four pounds when you came out. Michael here was five almost six pounds. I remember the first time holding you, and Michael. It was the happiest day of my life. Fast forward a year. You were getting bigger, almost. Your brother was so much bigger then you were. But that was fine. And about a week after your guys birthday me and your Mom started arguing, and we got a divorce. That was the worst time of my life. So I took Michael and move to Texas. I never called or got a hold of you, and I knew at the time it was a good thing, but seeing you now and realising how much I did miss you know it is wasn't a good idea." Adam explained.

Michael couldn't believe how much his father was opening up to them. He had never shared any kind of this information to him before. He couldn't believe it.

"Dad…" Michael couldn't find the words to say anything. He was still in so much shock that he had a sister, and a mother who still might care about him.

"Allison." Adam said. "We have to tell your mother. She needs to see Michael. She needs to know that we live here. And that she can see Michael whenever she wants."

Allison nodded, and walked out of the house leading the way to her house. It was about a twenty minute walk. But knowing how much stress, and shock went over them earlier it was a good long walk.

Sonny opened the door to her house and went into the living room. She pulled her mother by the hand and dragged her into the doorway where she was met with these green eyes. The green eyes she fell in love with when she was a teenager. Connie looked up, and she saw Adam.

"Adam?" She asked. She thought that this was all a dream. It had to be. This couldn't be happening right now! It just couldn't. "Is that really you?"

Adam nodded. "Yes Connie, it is me." Adam said.

"What are you doing here? What is going on?" Connie asked. She felt the tears coming, but she let them fall down her face.

"Mom, remember when I talked to you about Michael? Well him and… Dad are here. We needed to tell you in a way you would believe us." Sonny said. Connie looked over to the left beside where Chad was standing, Michael was. He waved slowly, and easily.

"MICHAEL!" Connie yelled running over to him. She picked him up in a hug, and hugged her little boy. "You have no idea how much I miss you!"

Connie put him down. She still felt the tears falling, but now they were falling more rapidly. Connie could see the tears of her own son's face.

"I've miss you so much too mom." Michael cried, pulling his mom in for another hug.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is chapter four! I know there is some agnst, and a lot of DRAMA! But you will just have to get used to the Drama, cuz i write i lot of it. If there is any problems with the whole father thing, please tell me in a review. I didnt know if it made sense at all, but i went with it. And SOORRY that it took SOOO LONG to update. I started writing a new fic called 'Becoming What You Are' for The Secret Circle, and it got all my attention, and if you have some spare time, please read that as well. Now lets get onto the shout outs. Let me see who reviewed for this chapter, and sorry if i forget you. I just want you to know if i forget that thank you! ... <strong>

**k'98'PeaceOutSuckas: I didnt say that i thought everyone thought i stole the story, i was just saying some people. And what do you mean, 'Because one way or another someone is going to get hurt in the end?' . So if you could please answer my question i will be happy. LOL! Thank you for reviewing, and tell some of your friends on her about my story. Please and thank you! Have a wonderful thanks giving, (if you celebrate it!)**

**BieberIsAWayOfLife: I still dont get what 'Dramtic Duble Take' is. Lol. I dont understand. Shame on me. LOL! Thanks for the whole 'telling your friends about the story' shabang! And i know my story is epic, people say that a lot! LOl, ego much! Thanks for the review! Have a wonderful thanks giving (if you celebrate it). **

**22 random ninja 22: Like the pen name, lol! OMG thank you! I love that you love my story! That means a lot. And if you havent already tell your friends on here about my awesome story since you like it so much! Thank you for the review as always! Have a wonderful thanks giving (if you celebrate it). **

**Happy thanks giving! (And BTW i might say it again, it was just in case i dont update again before thanks giving is over. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me i will take them into consideration, and if i use them i will dedicate the chapter to you! **

**Tell me how you feel about the story, if there is anything you want me to change please tell me, i might do it depending on what it is. **

**And as always please review!**

**Sorry bout the SUPER long authors note, but a girl gotta do, what a girl gotta go!**

**PEACE CHANNY LOVERS!**


	5. A Scecial Night

After an hour of visiting, Michael and Dad left. Mom hadn't stopped crying since they left. She kept muttering the same words, 'I cant believe this' and 'This cant be happening'. Sonny was starting to think that she was taking this to far, but then she remembered that Mom hadn't seen them for eleven years.

One month later. Sonny and Connie were getting ready to leave, as the summer vacation had three days left. Chad walked up the sidewalk. Sonny quickly opened the door. She gave him a huge hug.

"Wow, I will miss you too, Sonny." Chad responded to the hug, and wrapped his arms around her too. "seriously, I will miss you Sonny. There is no way that I wont. You have to come back her!"

"I know I do! You idiot!" Sonny said, hugging him tighter. She couldn't believe that she had to leave. It felt like she just got there yesterday. Connie walked out of the door.

"Sonny, sweetie. It is time to leave. Don't worry honey, you and Chad will see each other again," Connie smiles.

"Okay, mom. I'll miss you Chaddy. Don't forget me, through the year or so that we wont see each other." Sonny told him seriously.

"Oh, honey. We are coming back during Christmas. Your dad wants to have a family Christmas." Connie explained to the two eleven year old kids before her.

"Really?" They both exclaimed.

"Yeah," Connie smiled. "But, Sonny we have to go. We will be late for our flight." Connie said. Sonny hugged Chad one last time then walked to the car with her mom.

"Flight to Wisconsin 45, will now be taking passengers." The voice said. Sonny and Connie grabbed their belongings, and, then gave them to the flight attendants, and they got onto the plane. Connie found their second class seats, and they both sat down. Sonny wanted to be at the window seat, so she could watch as she flew away from Texas.

"Are you okay, Sonny?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom, I am just really going to miss this place," Sonny said as one little tear fell down the center of her cheek.

"Honey, you don't have to cry. You will be back here, to see Chad and your father, and brother sooner then you think." Connie told her daughter, as she wrapped one of her arms around her.

"Okay, Mom." Sonny said. Everyone was now on the plane, and it started to take off. Sonny looked out the window when the plane was in the air. She saw the house she had been living at for the last two months. She almost saw Chad's house. Well she sort of saw it. Another tear escaped her eyes. Her mother was starting to get really worried for Sonny. She had never acted this way before.

A few hours later, the plane landed, and Connie and Sonny walked out of the plane. Sonny could see the grass of Wisconsin. Connie and Sonny walked out of the airport. They saw their car. Sonny ran to it, and looked inside. It looked the same that it had every other time she saw it. A few seconds later Connie got to the car, put their bags into the trunk, and the two girls got into the car. Connie started it, and headed off in the direction of home.

When she parked in front of the small house, Sonny got out and ran to it. "My home!" Sonny whispered, happily. Connie smiled at her daughter, she was acting normally now. But she still knew she was sad, she was missing Chad, Father and brother. Connie grabbed their bags, walking to the door. Sonny opened it, and held it open for her mom. Connie entered quickly, running up the stairs to place the bags on the floor.

Sonny ran up the stairs like a tornado to her room. She closed her door, and jumped on her bed. She could feel the tears coming again. She didn't know why she was crying so much now. That wasn't like her. She wasn't the sad little girl, she was the happy, giggly, and bubbly girl.

Connie knocked on Sonny's door, but she didn't answer. "Sonny, sweetie. I am making sandwiches, if your hungry. Come out when you're hungry. They will be waiting." Connie said. Seeing that Sonny wasn't going to answer, she walked away. What was wrong with Sonny? Why has she been crying so much? Those were the questions that were around both, Sonny and Connie's heads.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Connie walked down the stairs and opened the door. Lucy was standing on the other side. "Hello, Lucy. Here to see Sonny I am assuming?" Connie asked.

"Yeah. Is she here?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but she isn't feeling good right now, and doesn't want any company. I'm sorry Lucy. Come back over a little later, maybe she will be feeling better." Connie explained.

"Okay, no worries. Thank you, Connie." Lucy smiled, then walked back down the side walk. Connie closed the door, then walked up the stairs to the kitchen. She started to make sandwiches, when the phone rang. Connie answered it saying, "Hello?"

"Hi. This is Chad. Is Sonny there?" Chad asked.

"Oh, hello Chad. One minute." Connie said, putting the phone on the counter, and went to Sonny's room. She peeked her head through the door, and saw Sonny laying on her bed, crying. "Sonny?" Connie asked.

"Yeah?" Sonny asked.

"Chad is on the phone, and would like to talk to you?" Connie said. Suddenly Sonny's head perked up, and ran out of her room. She grabbed the phone, and headed back to her room. Connie laughed at the sudden change in mood of her daughter.

"Hey, Chad." Sonny said, once she closed the door for privacy reasons.

"Hey. What's up? Did you have a good flight home?" Chad asked.

"Yeah it was good." Sonny lied.

"Ohh, okay." Chad knew she was lying. Knowing her for the past two months, he learns what she does when she lies, and she was defiantly lying. He just didn't want to bring it up. It sounded like something was bothering her. "I miss you." Chad said.

"I miss you too." Sonny said, smiling.

There was a long awkward silence. Since when did they not have anything to talk about?

"Well…" Sonny said awkwardly. "I guess I have to go. My mom is making lunch, and all."

"O-ohh." There was slight disappointment in his voice, but Sonny tried to forget about it. "Bye."

"Bye." Sonny then disconnected the call, and brought the phone back out to her mom. She was currently eating a sandwich at the table. Sonny sat beside her, and took a bite of her own sandwich.

While they ate their sandwich.

Three years later.

Today is the last day of school. Sonny Monroe is fourteen years old now. Sonny was walking to her class when her boyfriend of two years, walked up to her.

"You know what?" He asked.

"What?" Sonny asked, with a smile stretched on her face.

"We're done." Then he walked away. Sonny's smile turned upside down, and her heart sank. She ran after him, pulling him closer to her.

"What?" Sonny asked. "What do you mean 'We're done'?"

"I am done with you. I had my fun. But your no fun anymore. We. Are. Over!" He said then walked away. Sonny stayed in her exact spot for a couple of moments before the bell made her walk quickly to her last class of the day. Lucy was waiting at their combined desk, waiting for Sonny to come in.

"What took so long, Sonny? Why were you late?" Lucy asked.

"I ran into Ryan." Sonny said, trying to hide the tears that were trying to fall.

"Oh, what did he say?" Lucy asked.

"He broke up with me,…." Sonny said, as a single tear fell. Lucy pulled Sonny into a tight hug.

"Sonny, I am so sorry!" Lucy said.

Class was over, school was over. The year was over. Sonny went to her locker, and grabbed everything then walked out of the school. She started her twenty minute walk home. Sonny looked at her phone. There was one missed call. It was from Chad. She smiled a little. Then pressed the call button, waiting for him to answer. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey," he greeted.

"hey." Sonny said. "you called?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. I am almost in Wisconsin!" He said.

"Yay.." Sonny said. But she didn't sound so happy.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Chad asked.

"It's nothing Chad. Nothing that you have to worry about anyways." Sonny told him.

"No, Sonny I want to know." Chad told her.

"Fine," Sonny said. "My boyfriend broke up with me today." Sonny said, another tear slipped down her cheekbone.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. We will talk about it when I get to your house. I am just over an hour away. See you soon!" Chad said.

"Yeah, bye Chad." Sonny said then connected the call, and continued to walk. After a couple more minutes, Sonny walked into her house. She was happy that her mom was still working.

Sonny walked into her bedroom, grabbed her song book, and started writing.

_I feel so much better now. _

_To know your out of my life. _

_I knew it wouldn't work, _

_You and I. _

_But now that your gone, _

_And never coming back, _

_There is something I need to say. _

_A huge weight has been lifted off. _

_Now that your gone. _

_When you try to talk to me, _

_I will ignore you. _

_When you try to get me to remember, _

_I will forget more. _

_Your out of my mind. _

_Now that your gone, I can finally be, _

_Me. _

_Now that your gone, I don't have to be, _

_Different. _

_Now that your gone, I don't have to, _

_Worry. _

_Now that your gone, I don't have to worry about, _

_Ruining our relationship. _

_Because your gone, my world is better. _

_A huge weight has been lifted off. _

_Now that your gone. _

_When you try to talk to me, _

_I will ignore you. _

_When you try to get me to remember, _

_I will forget more. _

_Your out of my mind. _

_Out of my mind. Don't even try to get back in. _

_I wont remember you._

_Never. _

_I remember when we played until the moon came out. _

_We never let stupid drama get between us. _

_And now that I think about it, it was stupid of me. _

_I knew that you would become a person I didn't want to be in a relationship with, and you did. _

_Now I am happy I got out before I got hurt worse. _

_A huge weight has been lifted off. _

_Now that your gone. _

_When you try to talk to me, _

_I will ignore you. _

_When you try to get me to remember, _

_I will forget more. _

_Your out of my mind. _

_Out of my mind. Don't even try and get back in. _

_I wont remember you. _

_Never. _

_Now that your gone,_

_I will be happy. _

_Now that your gone, _

_I wont be sad. _

_Now that your gone, _

_I wont have to worry. _

_A huge weight has been lifted off. _

_Now that your gone. _

_When you try to talk to me, _

_I will ignore you. _

_When you try to get me to remember, _

_I will forget more. _

_Your out of my mind, and out of my world. _

_I have forgotten you. _

_I have stopped loving you. _

_I have stopped talking to you. _

_I have stopped everything…. _

Sonny was singing when Chad walked into her room. She didn't even notice that he was there, until she looked up quickly, and saw him there. She jumped back a little.

"You couldn't have said anything?" Sonny asked in fright.

"Nope. Because that wouldn't have been fun. What were you singing, there? It was good. Did you write it?" Chad asked, walking over to her bed to sit down.

"Yeah. I was feeling depressed, and I started to write. It isn't anything really. It's not even all that good." Sonny said. Chad took her book from her and started to read the lyrics that Sonny had put down on her page.

"Sonny, that is really good. Your talented, Sonny. How come I never knew that you like to write songs before?" Chad asked, giving Sonny back her book.

"It never came up in conversation, I guess." Sonny said.

Chad pulled her into a hug, and she started to let little sobs stain his shirt. Chad rubbed her back, and she sobbed into his shirt. The door opened to the house, and Connie walked in. She walked into Sonny's room.

"Sonny is everything okay?" Connie asked, dropping the bags she had and walking to sit beside her daughter and Chad.

Sonny shook her head. "No,"

Chad walked out of the room, to the living room. He had to think about what he was going to do to make Sonny feel better. He had to make her feel better, he was her best friend, and she deserved that much.

"Ryan broke up with me." Sonny muttered.

Connie wrapped her arms around Sonny, and held her tightly.

"I have went through many heartbreaks, Sonny. I know how they feel. Don't worry, you will get over it. And you have Chad here, he will help you get through it too." Connie said, as she let go of Sonny. "Everything will be okay." Sonny nodded. She grabbed her song book, and closed it. She put it at the spot under her bed, where she always kept it.

Meanwhile, Chad was trying to think of an awesome way to make Sonny feel better. Ahah! He had it. He ran to Sonny's room. And picked her up like a baby. She was laughing, and smiling.

"What are you doing, Chad?" He asked, when she wasn't laughing anymore.

"I am taking you out tonight. You need to have some fun. You choose wherever we go, and it doesn't matter how much it costs. This is your night to feel better about your jerk of a ex boyfriend!" Chad said, running around the house with Sonny in his arms.

"Okay, can you put me down, now? I am afraid of heights." Sonny said. "Case and point the first time I came to Texas, and I wouldn't under any circumstances go on the monkey bars because I was afraid I would fall."

"Your no fun, Monroe." Chad joked.

"Or am I, Cooper?" Sonny asked, smiling. She touched his shoulder with her hand, and yelled, "Tag your it!" and started to ran all over the house. Until Connie and Chad's mom Rebecca kicked them out.

Later that night, Chad went into Sonny's room after she finished changing. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah. One second, I need earrings, and a necklace first." Sonny said.

"Kaye, but hurry. I am going to go tell our mothers the plan." Chad said then walked away from her room. He went into the kitchen where Rebecca and Connie were sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Mom, and Connie. Me and Sonny are going somewhere, don't wait up for us. I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart. And also I don't like to see her depressed. I have no idea where we are going though, so don't wait up for us." Chad explained.

"You will be home by ten." Connie told him.

"Okay, fine..!" Chad said, then walked back to Sonny's room. She just finished putting on her necklace, she took Chad's arm and they walked out the door.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Chad asked.

"The best night ever!" Sonny smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the song that Sonny wrote in this story, It is actually my song, just so you know. It is called Now That Your Gone. I wrote it because of my own problems. Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Super long, isnt it? Awesome hey? I ejoyed writing this chapter, i really did! <strong>

**Now shout outs! **

**k.98'PeaceOutSuckas: Okay, i get it now. Thanks for reviewing this chapter. **

**Please everyone tell people about this story! I want it to be my most popular story, and so far that aint happening. Please. **

**Hope you liked it, and review!**


	6. His Sunshine

In the spare bedroom that Chad was playing, he wrote out lyrics that he was going to sing to Sonny. The song was called Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift. He walked into her room, with the Guitar in his hands. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you doing with my guitar?" Sonny asked.

"Ready to sing you a song." Chad said.

"Ohh, really? And what would this song be called exactly?" Sonny asked, blushing a little.

"Cant tell you, but I will sing it to you." Chad said, as he started to play the melody to Stay Beautiful.

_Sonny's eyes are like a jungle_

_She smiled, its like the radio_

_She whispers songs into my window with words that nobody knows. _

_There's guys on every corner, they watch her as she's walking home, saying. _

_Does she know?_

_Will you ever know?_

_Your beautiful, every little piece love_

_And don't know you, your really going to be someone?_

_Ask anyone. _

_And when you find everything you looked for. _

_I hope your life leads you back to my door._

_Oh, but if it don't… _

_Stay Beautiful _

_Sonny finds another way to be the highlight of my day_

_I'm taking pictures in my mind so I can save them for a rainy day_

_Its hard to make a conversation when she's taking my breath away_

_I should say, hey by the way. _

_Your beautiful, every little piece love. _

_And don't you know your really going to be someone? _

_Ask anyone. _

_And when you find everything you looked for, _

_I hope your life leads you back to my door. _

_Oh but if it don't…_

_Stay Beautiful. _

_You and I are a story, that never gets told. _

_If what you are is a daydream I never get to hold. _

_At least you'll know. _

_Your beautiful, every little piece love. _

_Don't know you know your really going to be someone?_

_Ask anyone. _

_And when you find everything you looked for, _

_I hope your life leads you back to my front door. _

_Oh but if it don't…. _

_Will you stay _

_Beautiful? x6_

_Oh but if it don't… _

_Stay Beautiful x2_

Chad finished the last notes of the song, then put the Guitar down just to see Sonny's eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"You really think I am beautiful?" She asked.

"Oh course, Sonny. Who wouldn't? That is why I picked _that _song to sing to you. Because I think you are gorgeous, beautiful, and just perfect in every way." Chad told her passionately.

Sonny looked at Chad, with more tears pouring down her face. "I don't know what to say." Sonny said.

"Say yes." Chad smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"To being my girlfriend…" Chad said nervously, but with more passion then anything. It was happening! He was telling the girl he loved that he loved her.

"Wh-what?" Sonny asked shocked. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" Sonny asked, still in the initial shock.

"Yeah…?" Chad asked. "Is that a problem? Do you not feel the same way I feel for you?" Chad was going through a panic attack, and nervous now. What if she didn't like him back? What if Chad just pretty much told her he loved her… all for nothing?

"Well it's not that I don't feel that way for you, but…" Sonny paused. "but I am just not ready to date yet. I am so sorry Chad." Sonny said.

"Your not ready to date yet? Are you kidding? You just got out of a relationship, that means you can date!" Chad yelled.

"No, I mean I do date people, I am just not over the fact that I got broken up with. It is nothing to the offence of you, or anything. I am just not ready to date again…" Sonny said.

"Ohh…." Chad said weirdly. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you. I thought that you weren't ready to date literally. But I get it now. I-umm-I am going to go back to my room." Chad said, turning away. Before he could leave, Sonny got off of her bed, and walked toward him. She turned him around, and kissed him with more passion that she possessed. He responded to the kiss after a coupe counts, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck. Connie walked towards Sonny's room. She smiled when she saw them kissing.

When they pulled away from their kiss Sonny told him, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend. You made me realise how much feelings I really had for you. I think you, right here right now just made my life so much better." Sonny smiled, kissing him once more. When they broke apart again, he looked into her deep brown eyes, and she looked into his blue sapphire eyes. They stayed like that for a little while. He caressed her cheek.

"I like you, Sonny Monroe. Did you know that?" Chad asked.

"Yes, yes I did. And did you know that I like you too?" Sonny asked.

"I could've guessed." Chad smiled. "Well, it is getting late. I better go to bed. I don't want to ruin a day like tomorrow, by sleeping in so late."

"Tomorrow? What is going on tomorrow?" Sonny asked.

"The day we officially get together." Chad smiled, walking out of her room, to the room across. He closed the door and got changed then hopped into bed.

Sonny walked out of her room, to the kitchen. Her mom and Rebecca were sitting at the table.

"So…" Connie asked. Sonny looked at her mom with a perplexed look on her face.

"What?" Sonny asked, trying to hid the butterfly's in her stomach at this moment.

"What were you and Chad doing in your room?" Connie asked, a smile stretching across her face. Rebecca's face was covered with a smile as well.

"I am sure you two already know." Sonny answered happily.

"Yeah, we do. Cause, I saw you. But, I want you to tell me." Connie said. She looked at Rebecca, "Tell us."

Sonny scratched the back of her head, her face getting redder as time went on. "We kissed." Sonny said.

"Was it just a kiss?" Connie asked, suspicion rolling in her voice.

"Yes, mom! It was just a kiss, with another kiss too." Sonny said.

"Aww! I am so proud for you, Sonny! Finding a boy you know will actually care for you, and treating you nice! But, trust us, if that Chad hurts you we will be whipping his butt!" Connie said. Chad walked past the kitchen, hearing his name he walked in.

"What about wiping my butt?" Chad asked, going to stand beside Sonny.

"If you hurt my daughter, me and your mother will proudly whip your butt!" Connie said. "Did you get that, or would you like me to explain it with smaller words, and a lot slower?"

"I think I am fine." Chad said frightened. He looked at Sonny then whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I will never hurt you."

She whispers back, "Is that just because you don't want your butt whipped?"

"No, not all the reason." He whispered back.

"And what would the other reason be?" She whispered back smiling.

"Because that would mean losing you. And losing you would be the end of the world." Chad whispered back to her. She felt like breaking down and crying when he said that, but decided to stay strong…until she went back to her room. She just smiled, not wanting to ruin this moment with stupid words that were sure to come out of her mouth. She walked out of the kitchen, to room closing the door. She turned the light off, remembering what Chad said.

Sonny waited for the tears to come, but when they didn't she turned off her lamp and went to sleep. She intended to wake up early tomorrow, because that was the day Chad and Sonny were officially together.

Chad walked back to his bedroom after getting his water. He set his alarm clock for seven so he could get up early to make Sonny breakfast, and make a perfect morning for them. The day they are officially together will be a day to never forget. Chad knew it! He loved Sonny. He knew Sonny loved him. His Sunshine.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG i cried! I literally cried, when he said 'Because that would mean losing you. And losing you would be the end of the world' I have talent dont i? Lol. Please review! LOVE U ALL! You are all the reasons i keep doing what i do! please review! Make me happy. :) Please tell people on here about my story please! <strong>


	7. Questions, questions, questions!

His alarm clock rang that morning at seven. He opened his eyes, and almost felt like going back to sleep. But he knew he had to be awake, remembering what he was going to do for him and Sonny today. Well mostly just for Sonny. He got up, put some pants on and a tee-shirt. Then went into the kitchen. He grabbed some eggs, toast, and has browns, and started to cook them.

When he was done, he put the food on the plate, with a glass or orange juice and took it to Sonny's room. It was now eight in the morning, when he opened her door. She was oh so gracefully sleeping on her side with her arm across her face. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Sonny…" He whispered. She moved a little. Then he said, "Sonny. Time to wake up. I have a surprise for you." Sonny then opened her eyes, and turned over to face Chad. She smiled, seeing that he was holding a plate of food, and a glass of orange juice.

"Is that for me?" Sonny asked.

"I said that today was going to be a day to never forget didn't I?" Chad asked, then handed her the plate and glass. She straightened up on her pillow, and took a bit of her breakfast.

"Wow, Chad. This is really good. I didn't know you could cook." She smiled.

"Well, you also don't know a lot about me still." Chad said.

"Oh really?" Sonny asked. "Well, now that we are dating, you should tell me all that stuff, don't you think?"

"Naa. Not yet anyways. But don't worry my sweet. It will happen. It will happen sooner or later." Chad smiled. He waited on her bed, until she was done eating. When she did finish, he took the plate and glass back to the kitchen while she dressed for the day.

When Chad returned to Sonny's room she was putting her earrings in that matched her outfit.

"You don't need all this stuff Sonny. Your already too beautiful." Chad said.

"Ye-eah right." Sonny said, then started to put her make up on.

"Really, I don't get how girls think they need make-up when they are already too gorgeous. And, you, Sonny top that list." Chad smiled.

"I already know you are saying that just because you have too." Sonny said.

"Never! Why would I say something because I have to when I would say it with my last breathes?" Chad asked.

"Well, whatever." Sonny said. "And thanks." Sonny turned off her light, and walked past Chad. He then closed her door, and walked behind her until she stopped.

Connie walked out of her room, going to the kitchen when she stopped in mid-walk to see Sonny and Chad standing in the hallway.

"What are you guys doing up?" Connie asked.

"I decided since today was the day where we were officially together that I would do something nice for Sonny. I already made her breakfast, and don't worry I cleaned up my mess, and I now I am going to take her to someone private, and secret. It is a place only I know of, and now the only place me and Sonny know of." Chad explained.

"Okay. But don't stay out too late." Connie said.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Monroe. We will only be out till twelve. I have other ideas that we can all do in the house to celebrate our day." Chad said.

"Ohh? And what would that be?" Connie asked.

"Shhh. Cant tell ya when M'lady is in the room." Chad said.

"M'lady? Aww that is cute. I like it, Chad." Sonny smiled.

"Okay, don't wanna keep you two from your romantic morning. Have fun, and see you when you get home." Connie said. Chad and Sonny walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

"So where exactly are you taking me? We have been walking forever! And these shoes are totally not comfy. And how do you know a secret place in Wisconsin, and I don't know it?" Sonny asked. "I have lived here my entire life. I know this place by heart."

"Stop talking please.." Chad said.

Sonny shut her mouth before getting in trouble by Chad.

After a little bit longer of walking Chad had Sonny close her eyes, as he guided her to his 'special' place.

"Okay my sweet, sweet, Sonny you may open your eyes now." Sonny opened her eyes, to see the most beautiful place ever. It was so perfect in everyway. Flowers, benches. So colourful. Sonny couldn't believe her eyes. She was looking at the most beautiful place in existence. How did she not know about this place? Then from the corner of her eye she saw a single picnic table with a picnic basket and everything on it. She thought to herself, wow those people would be so lucky to have a beautiful place to eat. Chad took her hand, and he started guiding her toward the picnic table. Sonny was wondering if that was where they were going to eat. Then he walked me right passed it, I sighed.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I just thought we were going to be eating there." Sonny said. "Nothing bad."

"I have a better place to eat." Chad smiled, leading her through a little entry way covered in bushes. Sonny couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was so private, so beautiful. It was a whole other place inside this wonderful nature. Chad lead Sonny to a picnic table in the middle of the bush walled area of the park. Sonny couldn't believe Chad went through this much work to just find somewhere for a little date.

"Chad this is perfect, better than anything I could have ever imagined. How did you find this place?" Sonny asked.

"A lot of time and hard work."

"Thank you Chad. This, it really means a lot. No one has ever done something like this for me. Especially not my ex boyfriend." Sonny looked down once she mentioned him.

"You know we don't have to bring Ryan into this right? This isn't about him. Sonny you have to forget about him. You cant let him control your life…." Chad said, holding Sonny's hand tightly. Sonny looked over to the side because she saw someone she recognized. Ryan…

Sonny started to cry uncontrollably. Chad looked at her, and pulled her into a hug. "Is everything okay? Sonny's what's wrong?"

Sonny couldn't manage to bring herself to speak. She couldn't do anything. All she could do was cry into Chad's shirt. She saw as Ryan started to make his way over to where Sonny and Chad were sitting. He was with another girl too. Sonny started to sob even harder into Chad's shirt. Just as Ryan stepped up to him, he said, "Well hello there Sonny. How are you?"

Chad stood up to face him. "Who are you?"

"My name would be Ryan. And who may you be?" Ryan asked, pulling the girl closer to his side.

"I am Chad. And Sonny's boyfriend. And just to tell you, dude, she told me what you did to her, and I am not all that happy about it!" Chad said angrily, learning who this guy was.

"Chad… don't." Sonny tried.

"Sonny this guy hurt you, and I am not going to let him get away with it." Chad said. He then turned back to Ryan who was still standing in the same position.

"Now I am going to leave before something goes wrong." Ryan said, grabbing the girls hand. "Oh, and before I forget, Sonny this is Amy she is the reason I broke up with you. Oh and I was dating her for the last year we were dating. Oh and, I hope this kid breaks your heart too. That would be funny. Bye."

A little while later after Sonny and Chad had finished eating, he took her by the hand and found a path. There was flowers and bushes all over the edge of the path. When they walked out of the little area of the path, Sonny could see the most beautiful lake in Wisconsin. So blue, so perfect. Chad stopped them right in front of the lake. Sonny saw a man with a camera. Chad leant in a kissed her, and he got a picture of it. Sonny couldn't believe Chad had went through this much just for her.. Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and swayed back and forth.

Sonny and Chad walked into the house, after what had been the best date ever. Connie and Rebecca ran out of the kitchen. They had a huge smile on their faces, which kind of scared Sonny and Chad.

"Hello mom, and Rebecca?" Sonny said.

"How was the date?" Connie asked quickly.

"Wonderful." Sonny said.

"Just wonderful? Your not going to tell us about it?" Rebecca asked.

"Maybe when I am ready." Sonny smirked, and went up the stairs to her room. Chad followed her quickly, not wanting to get questioned by them either. Sonny and Chad made it to her room in under five seconds, from Connie and Rebecca shouting out questions about how the date went. Obviously not talking a hint that they didn't wanna talk about it. Sonny grabbed Chad's face, and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I think this was one of the best chapters personally. And sorry i didnt update for so LONG! But i promise i will be updating more often now. I just didnt have inspiration for so long! But here for the shout outs! <strong>

**this-x-is-x-me: Sorry for the long wait! And thanks! Well i updated! haha. And IKR! They are just soooo cute! And she went back home for the summer. But three years later, Chad came to her house for the summer. Hope that cleared it up for you(: And again thankks for the review! **

**peaceluvar: Haha thanks(: I hope this chapter was bettter! And sorry it took so long to update, but i did! **

**Un named: And you didnt have to put that in a review. If you dont like , then dont read. K, thanks! **

**k.98'PeaceOutSuckas: Thanks(: And sorry for the soooo late update, but at least it happened, right? Haha, hope u review again! **

**So, did you like the chapter? Review? **


	8. Never Keep Secrets From Your Girlfriend

"Sonny, I need to talk to you…" Chad said, as we walked up to Sonny. She had a worried look on her face, as one tear escaped her eyes. "I haven't even said anything yet, and your crying. What do you think I have to say?"

"Your breaking up with me aren't you?" Sonny asked, whipping that one tear off of her cheek.

"What?, I don't know…" Chad said. "Will your at least let me tell you?" He asked. Sonny nodded and he took a deep breath. "I'm leaving…" Chad said. Sonny took a step back, not understanding.

"Chad what do you mean, your leaving?" Sonny asked.

"I'm moving. Away from Texas."

"What?" Sonny yelled. Chad took a step toward her. "How long have you known this. Because he sound of your voice right now your telling me you have known this for a long time." she said. "And how many people have you told before me?"

"Sonny please." Chad said, trying to grab her hand. But she pulled them.

"Answer the question." Sonny said coldly.

"I while." Chad answered.

"How long is a while?"

"Before I came here. The house is already sold, and when I leave Wisconsin I'm gone forever."

"Who did you tell before me?"

"…" Chad sighed.

"Chad answer me!"

"Everyone."

Tears started to roll down her face. "Chad I am your girlfriend! I deserve to know before anyone! I was your best friend, I still deserved to know before anyone else!"

"Sonny I think you are taking the way out of proportion." Chad said.

"I am? I am! Chad you told me LAST that your moving! I think I have the right to be mad." Sonny yelled. "Chad just leave." Sonny said. "Have fun wherever the hell your going. I don't wanna see your face ever again!"

"Sonny please. What about all the good times we've had?" Chad asked, as he tried to take her hand once more. She stole her hands back.

"I'm forgetting about them." Sonny answered simply.

"What about me?"

"Already forgotten." Sonny said. "Have a great time wherever your going. And I really hope that you have a good time wherever it is. And don't forget that I will always care for you, but you lost my trust." Sonny cleared her throat. "And I don't think I will ever be able to trust you again. I'm sorry Chad, but you did this to yourself…" Sonny kissed his cheek, and walked away. Chad stayed on that one sidewalk, for at least 10 minutes before he started to walk the short walk back to Sonny's house.

He walked through the door, and Rebecca came to stand in front of him. "Come on Chad. We are leaving in one hour. Get ready." Sonny was standing beside her mom. Chad could see she was fighting the tears back, though they coated her eye in a thin layer. Stating she couldn't take it any longer she climbed up the stairs in a hurry. Chad after a few minutes climbed the stairs she had climbed just a few minutes ago. He knocked on her door. He could hear the sobs from inside her room. This took him back when had first came to Wisconsin. Knocking on her door after her first break up. But this time he was knocking on her door because _he_ broke her heart…

"What?" She asked, trying to stop the tears from coming down. Chad opened the door slightly, then stepped in all the way. He sat down beside her like he did the first time. Sonny looked at him. She didn't know if she liked the fact that he was comforting her because he broke her heart. "Chad… don't. Do what your mother said. Get ready. Please. I cant, I don't want to…" She broke off her sentence.

Chad listened and walked out of her room. It was official. He had lost her… He lost his sunshine.

"Chad. Come on, Chad! We have to go now. Say goodbye…" Rebecca said.

"Sonny come down and say goodbye to Chad!" Sonny came down the stairs after a few minutes. She currently had no tears, and her eye liner was perfect. Though Chad could see through her charade.

"Umm, bye Chad. I'll miss you…" She was being completely honest.

"Bye Sonny." Chads eyes sent her a completely different message. A tear came down her cheek, as more and more came her eye liner started to follow the tears down her cheeks. Chad's eyes locked on her's.

"Chad we have to go…" Rebecca urged him. "I know you will miss Sonny, but you made this decision." Sonny stood up, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Connie looked at Sonny. She wasn't even brushing the tears off anymore. She knew there would be more.

"Chad." Sonny said. "Just leave. Please." Sonny couldn't believe she said that. She ran up the stairs into her room and slammed her door. Rebecca pushed Chad out of the door, saying goodbye to Connie on her way out. Connie climbed up the stairs to Sonny's room. She knocked on the door and opened it wide enough for her to walk in.

"Sonny, honey, are you alright?" Connie asked. "You will see him again one day. Don't worry 'bout that."

"Its not that, mom. I don't want to see him again. Ever." Sonny said, as the tears finally started to disappear.

"What happened to you guys? Did you get in a fight?"

"We broke up mom. He told me just today that he was moving. And I got ticked off, and broke up with him." Sonny said.

* * *

><p>One week later. Sonny woke early for school that morning. She had her hair died black. She was loving it. This was going to be her first day in grade ten. She was excited yet nervous. Nervous about seeing her ex boyfriend Jeremy. But excited to see all her friends again.<p>

"Sonny! Time for school. Get going." Connie called up the stairs. Sonny looked at the clock and realised she was day dreaming. Sonny grabbed her back pack and lunch and ran down the stairs. She said goodbye to her mom before shutting the door behind her. She ran the entire way to the high school. When she stopped running though, she was looking at a text she had gotten, she bumped into a person. He sent her flying to the ground. And of course, just guess who it was. Jeremy. Sonny got up after a couple seconds. He walked towards her.

"Watch where your going, next time, okay?" He said smugly.

Another boy walked towards them. Sonny thought she recognized him from Social but wasn't too sure. "Hey, you were the one who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, so don't tell her to watch where she was going!" He said.

"She was also the one looking at a text message while she was walking. But im not going to stand here and take this shit." Jeremy said and walked away.

Sonny started to walk away, but the boy caught up to her. "Hi, its Sonny right?"

"Yeah, Sonny. Who are you?" Sonny asked, deciding she must be nice to this boy 'cause he defended her to Jeremy.

"My name is Jared." He flashed her an amazing smile. He was really actually hot. "We have social together."

"I thought so." Sonny smiled. "Thanks for defending me against Jeremy. We broke up on the last day before summer holidays, and yeah. But, thanks."

"Yeah I heard you guys broke up. It was all over the school. The entire school was talking about it during the holidays. And if you see the school newspaper today the headline will be 'The Quarter Back Breaks Up With The School's Nice Girl Before Summer Break'." He smiles.

"Oh well that is just wonderful. Its nice to know that I am being talked about…" Sonny said, looking around as people watched her walk with Jared.

Jared smiled and laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think? Sorry for the long wait in updating... :P You guys are the reason i keep writing. Love you all! <strong>_


	9. First Day In Hollywood

Chad got off the plane in Hollywood California. He was happy to be here, but sad that it meant leaving Sonny. And Sonny hating his guts. But he got offered the most awesome job in the world. He was going to be on Mackenzie Falls! And he was going to have the leading role as well. He was going to be Mackenzie. Chad and his mom drove to the Condor Studio's. There were three men standing out by the door. And as Chad got out of the car, they started to approach them.

"Are you Chad and Rebecca Cooper?" They asked.

Chad nodded.

"Well we are from Condor Studio's. My name is Jacob, and he is Michael. Leave your bags in the car, someone will come get them. As for you Chad, what stuff do you want in your dressing room, point to the bags and I will tell the men who come get them to only bring those bags." Jacob explained. "Any how, come with us, please. We will show you around the studio." they walked into the huge building. There were camera's everywhere. "Now, there are two shows on this lot. Mackenzie Falls, and So Random. Mackenzie is a drama show, so, if you can do drama well, you will be awesome for this part. And So Random, that is a comedy. Sketches and what not." He explained.

"I know, I have watched the show a couple of times. By best-old- friend loves that show, and sometimes she made me watch it with her…" Chad said.

"Oh, well then, maybe you and the Random's will get along. I will take you over there to get introduced in a little while. First you have to be introduced to your new cast." As they turned into the set of Mackenzie falls. "Chad, this is Bart." He said pointing to a man. "And this is, Chastity." Chad shook her hand politely. "And this is, Chloe." Chad smiled, and shook her hand. Once they were done getting acquainted, Jacob and Michael took Chad and Rebecca out of the set. They walked the short distance to the So Random prop house. "Hey guys." Jacob said smiling, knocking on the door. "I have someone for you too meet. This is Chad Cooper. He is going to be Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls." He explained. They Random's stood up and looked at Chad. "Chad this is Tawni." He said pointing to the blonde, very well dressed girl. "And this is Zora." he pointed to the smaller girl, probably around 8 years old in pig tales, currently giving him the death stare. "Yeah she's… interesting. This is Nico." He said, pointing at the tall, boy. Taller than Chad, anyways. "And this is Grady." He said pointing to the last boy in the group. "These are the So Random's."

"Nice to meet you all." Chad smiled.

"You too." Nico smiled politely. They went back to discussing their next week show. Jacob and Michael lead them throughout the rest of the building, than stopped in front of a room. He had a name plate in his hand, and pasted it on the door, underneath the big star. It read Chad Cooper. Chad was rather excited that he had his own dressing room. His own first real dressing room.

"We will leave you to organize your dressing room. Mom, though, you have to leave. He has an hour to organize, then he has to start practicing lines. Parents, or any other family members cannot be here when rehearsing." Jacob said politely.

"Oh that's fine. I was getting ready to leave as well. Chad you have fun, and phone when you want to be picked up. Okay? Have a good day today, sweetheart." Rebecca smiled and Jacob helped her find her way out of the building.

Chad started to unpack some of his things. He had a mirror, and a huge one. Someone opened the door, than closed it behind. It was a girl, he could tell from the shoes. "That is a vanity, by the way." She said. Chad turned around, and saw the girl he had been introduced to in the So Random prop house. And he also recognized her from the show. Her name was Tawni…? When Chad didn't answer she kept talking, "So, how are you enjoying your day so far at Condor Studios? You landed yourself and pretty good job. Mackenzie Falls in one thing, but being the big person in the show in a whole other. Main character. Pretty good for someone who has never acted in their life." Tawni explained.

"Ohh?" Chad said.

"Yeah. And I can tell you don't really know who I am, since your not talking." Tawni said.

"Pretty much." Chad agreed.

"Well I am Tawni Hart, I work at So Random, since I was in diapers. Well I haven't worked there since I have been in diapers, but I have been acting since then.." Tawni explained, smiling brightly.

"Um, its nice to meet you. But I have to organize. I only have well now 45 minutes, before I have to start learning lines. Could you maybe leave?" Chad asked as politely as he could.

Tawni's smile faded, but she nodded and turned to leave. Her shoes clicking on the hardwood floor as she left. She opened the door and slipped out, closing it lightly behind her. Chad turned back around and started to organize everything in place.

He was almost done when Michael knocked on the door and poked his head through. "Chad, its time to come learn lines, then you can either stay and organize more, or you can go home. We should be done learning lines at around three-thirty in the afternoon. An hour to two hours should be fine, then you can stay or go home. Your choice." He said. Chad walked out of the door, taking a look at his new dressing room one last time before closing the door behind him. He started to walk down the hallway with Michael. Chad stopped in front of the door, then told him self 'this is where I will be for a long time now. Time to take charge' Chad opened the door, all eyes turned to him.

"Hey guys, I'm Chad Cooper. And I will be your Mackenzie." Chad smiled, feeling for once in his life he might actually be popular.

"Hello Chad, I am the Director, Bob. Here is your script, start working over here with Ferguson, Tyler and Penelope." He said. "They will help you with everything, and make sure before you leave today you have the first part of the show memorized. There's only like 10 lines for you in the first quarter of the show. Its mostly going to be Ferguson and Penelope breaking up. Then the rest of the show, your going to have to work very hard to memorize those lines." he explained. Then he turned to Tyler, Ferguson, and Penelope. "If you guys are done, and he has completely memorized those lines before its time to leave, start on the rest. He will need a lot of help with those ones. Now get started. You only have two hours. I am making rehearsal go till four, I'm sure your parents will understand."

Tyler and the other two grabbed Chad's hand and laid the script in front of him. Ferguson stood in the way the script told him too, as Penelope walked in front of him, stopping right before his face. She looked down at her script, and started to say what it said.

Two hours later, everyone started to leave. Chad had learnt the first quarter of the show. He couldn't believe he got that much of it memorized. He wasn't very good at memorizing stuff. He had a very good first day, and he knew him and the rest of the cast were going to be very good friends. He went into his dressing room, hoping to get a little more done before five, when he told his mom to come pick him up only a few minutes ago. Chad grabbed out a picture- the only- picture of him and Sonny, and placed it gently on the desk. Or in Tawni's words 'vanity'. He kissed the frame before placing more stuff on the desk gently. Every couple of seconds his gaze drifted back to the picture frame. He couldn't believe he had hurt her. His best friend turned best girlfriend ever, and he broke her heart. Losing the friendship and love of her heart. Before he knew it, he looked at his phone, and realised it was five minutes after five. He looked at the picture of him and Sonny once more, then walked out of the room, shutting off the light and closing the door. He found his way out of the building, and ran to his mother, who was standing in front of the car she had rented.

"How was your first day baby?" She asked.

"Good.. I guess." Chad said.

"What's wrong, honey? Did you not fit in with your cast-mates?" She asked, as they got into the car.

"No, they are all very nice. I found the picture of me and Sonny, and I, I just cant believe I hurt her, mom. How could I do something like that?" Chad asked, as tears ran down his face.

"Honey, no one's perfect. She will realise that with time. But now you have to focus your attention on your job, and school work. It isn't summer holidays anymore." Rebecca explained to him.

"I know mom, but do you remember your first heart-break with dad?" Chad asked. "Wasn't it hard on you? Didn't you cry? That's how I am feeling right now, but probably a thousand times worse. I loved Sonny with all my heart. I would have never thought of hurting her, and not telling her I was moving, until they day we were leaving, it hurt her. It broke her heart. And I feel horrible." Chad said, trying to get the horrible picture out of his head from when he told Sonny yesterday.

"Honey, you cant waste your time thinking about it. If she loved you, and I mean really loved you, she will come back. And if she doesn't, well that should be a life lesson, and that also means it wasn't meant to be." Rebecca said looking at her Son, while stopped at a red light.

"Mom you don't get it do you? I loved Sonny. I need her back." Chad said.

"Chad I cant do anything about that. You're the one who decided to tell her the same day we were leaving. You need to learn from this. Its your own fault, and you need to take the consequences. This is one thing that has a consequence. You broke a girls heart, we are fragile." Rebecca said. The light turned green, and she started to drive again.

Chad was quiet for the rest of the way home. He didn't even touch his phone, he was too mad at himself.

Rebecca turned into the drive-way of a small two bedroom house. They got out, and Chad took a short look at his new home, for a little while at least. Chad walked into his house, already all furnished. He got a piece of lined decorated paper and started to write a letter to Sonny.

**Dear Sonny, **

**Sonny, I know you hate me. Trust me, I hate me too. But I am so sorry. I was stupid not to tell you the day I came. But I didn't want you to be mad at me for the entire time I was here. It would have been better you being mad at me the day I left. I know its stupid, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Now… not so much. I miss you Sunshine. And I still love you- with all my heart. **

**Love Chad. **

**P.S.: If there is ever a time that you could forgive me, I would appreciate it. I know what I did was stupid, but if there is, please do. **

**Bye. **

Chad told his mom he was going to go for a walk around this little area in town, and grabbed the letter, setting off to find something so he could mail his letter to Sonny. After walking for a little while he found a little mail store. And sent the letter. Chad smiled, then started to walk home. While walking, he saw Tyler and Ferguson walking, so he stopped. They walked up to him.

"Hey, dude. How was your first day as being Mackenzie in our little (very popular) show?" Ferguson asked.

"Really awesome, actually." Chad laughed.

"That's good. You have a cell phone?" Tyler asked, smiling.

"Yes I do, you guys?"

"I do." Ferguson said, and Tyler showed him his.

Chad checked what his number was, and showed it to the two guys. They entered it in their phones. "Text me sometime, and we will hang out."

"What are you doing tonight buddy?" Ferguson asked.

"Not much, probably starting on my room. Wanna come over?" Chad asked.

"Hey sure. You live down here?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah just down the road. Number 63." Chad explained.

"Okay, see you soon buddy. We will come over at around seven, good?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Bye guys." Chad said, and started to walk the little while back to his house.

Chad opened the door, and kicked his shoes off. "Mom two of my guy friends are coming over at seven, okay?" Chad said. He walked into the kitchen, seeing his mom making supper. "Mom." Chad asked.

"Oh what? Sorry honey." Rebecca said. "What did you say?"

"Two of my guy friends are coming over at seven." Chad said, once again.

"Oh okay. They cant stay too late though." Rebecca said, as she put the food on two plates. She brought them to the small four person dinning table. Chad started to eat the delicious food his mom made, every couple a minutes a picture of Sonny would pop into his head. Why couldn't he last even an hour without thinking about her. He wondered if she was even going to read his letter. If she was going to cut it in half. He had to stop thinking about her. She would come back to him, when she is ready. And like his mom said, if she doesn't, they weren't meant to be.

After they were done eating dinner, Chad started to do the dishes, while Rebecca went out to apply for a job, somewhere-anywhere. Chad finished the dishes in twenty minutes and sat on the couch and started to watch TV till the guys came over. He had a half an hour too wait. He could watch something, maybe.

Two hours later, the guys just left, and Chad was getting ready for bed. He needed to shower, and get some of his room done, so he could at least walk inside of it, without dying. Then he was going to go to sleep, and prepare for his second day being Mackenzie.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I love this chapter, do u? <strong>


	10. Do I Forgive Him?

Chad walked into the Condor Studio's the next morning. He was ready to learn more lines. He wondered how many more he had to learn today. He still remembers most of his lines. He walked for a while until he found his dressing room, he put down all his stuff, before walking out of the dressing room to find the set. When he entered there were only a few people, but they welcomed him happily. Chad immieadtly started to learn the lines so he knew a few before everyone else came. Bob came over to where he was sitting. Chad didn't even hear him come up to him. He was reading, and memorizing when Bob's voice came. "Hello Chad," how

Chad jumped, when he sat in front of him on the sofa.

"Sorry, did I startle you? You must have been so into the lines you must not have heard me come over. Sorry, for that, Chad. How are you doing with memorizing so far?" Bob asked.

"Oh, its fine, really. I should have heard you coming, my hearing must not be so perfect today." Chad laughed slightly. "And I'm doing fine. Little hard at first, but I will get the hang of it soon."

"Yes, most people do. Well I will leave you with your studying. We will be starting rehearsal in a hour. You have that long to learn as much lines as you physically can, and we will work with what you know for today." Bob explained. "And if you need anything, or any help, don't hesitate to ask."

Chad laid down on the couch, and started reading everything that was highlighted in his head, over and over again. Finally it didn't take long, he memorized the lines, he read. Then he did it over again, until he was like three quarters of the way done the script, all memorized, when the hour was up. He was called to come join the circle, being the only one who hadn't come yet. He walked quickly out of the sitting area to where everyone were seated on chairs in a circle. Bob was at the front, and there was a single chair left beside Ferguson and Tyler. He sat down, and Bob began to explain what they were doing today.

"Okay guys and girls, today we are going to start rehearsal for the first episode of this season. I'm sure you have all read through the script one or two times, and if you haven't, you will be soon. We will rehearse for a hour and a half, and then we will break for lunch. You get a hour exactly for lunch, then we will be rehearsing again for two hours then you get a half an hour break, then rehearsal for a half a hour, then learning the rest of the lines you have to till five. It will be like this for most days, and if not, I will explain what will be happening. Now, I expect you all know what we are doing for the first little bit of this episode. There is a costume in your dressing room, go get changed." He explained.

Everyone got up, and headed through the exit door, to go to their own personal dressing room. It took Chad five minutes to find his. He took a look at his costume and realised this was a preppy rich kid show. With drama, a whole lot of drama. Chad dressed in his tan coloured pants, his blue button down shirt, red tie, and dark blue jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was satisfied. He looked pretty good. He found his way back to the set, everyone has been waiting for a while for him. When he entered all eyes were on him, and he sat down beside Ferguson and Tyler.

"Okay now that everyone has joined us, we can go off and start rehearsal. Chad, you can go over and sit on one of those director chairs until you have to come on. Ferguson and Penelope, come on, your scene is first." Bob explained. Chad went to sit on the director chair closest to the set. Ferguson and Penelope came to the set and stood where they were supposed to, and everyone else went back to sit in the sitting area, because they didn't have any lines to do yet.

"You have hurt me for the last time, you know that?" Penelope started. "I wont take it anymore. I cant take it anymore. The Falls is a place of love, and friendship. Not a place of hurt and hatred."

"Oh Penelope, please. I promise I will not do anything to you again. You have to forgive me Penelope. Please. I love you darling, forever and always." Ferguson stated dramatically.

"Like I said before, I cant do it anymore. I loved you before…" She stopped in mid sentence for dramatic effect.

"Don't say it Penelope. Don't say that you don't love me anymore. It is a lie, and you know it." Ferguson told her gently, as he stepped forward, moving in circles around her. She turned, as he turned, staying face to face the entire time.

"I have loved you once. But I cant love you anymore. I have went along with this for too long, and I cant do it anymore. I don't love you anymore Ferguson…."

Mackenzie (Chad) came onto the set. He looked at them with disgraceful eyes. "What is going on?"

Penelope and Ferguson turned to face them. Their faces pale. They couldn't say anything. They couldn't tell Mackenzie that they were breaking up. He would hate them. "We are breaking up, Mackenzie." Ferguson said.

"And why would that be? The Falls isn't a place where people break up, it's a place where everyone loves each other. Most of the time anyways." Mackenzie said. "I will not stand it. You cannot break up."

Chad walked off the set, going to sit on the directors chair, he had left several minutes ago. His face was slightly red, but he didn't care. He watched as Penelope and Ferguson continued to act.

"Ferguson I don't care what Mackenzie says. I cannot stand another moment with you. Its over, and will it never become again." She stated, and walked dramatically off the set.

Ferguson walked slowly over to the waterfall, the small town was known for. that's where it got its name. Chad walked back onto the set, sitting my the water fall when Ferguson walked near it.

"So you guys broke up didn't you?" Mackenzie asked, as he felt the presence of Ferguson behind him. He turned around to face his friend.

"We did.. I couldn't stop her I'm sorry Mackenzie. I didn't want her to break up with me but sometimes it happens for a reason. I don't know what that reason would be yet, and I don't think I will ever find out." Ferguson explained.

"Dude, its okay. You don't have to be sorry that you and Penelope broke up, it really isn't that big of a deal. Something always happens, and we cant always stop it." Chad explained.

"Thanks Mackenzie." Ferguson smiled

Penelope walked by the water fall, and Ferguson saw her walking, head down, he was sure she was crying.

"Mackenzie, is Penelope crying?" Ferguson asked, pointing in the area she was walking.

"I don't know! How about you go and I don't know, ask her?" Mackenzie asked.

"No, I am not going over there, not for anything…"

"Cut!" Yelled Bob. "Great work Chad, you are a natural. Okay time, for lunch. You guys can go. Be back in a hour. And don't be late!" He said. Everyone filled out of the set. Chad, Ferguson, and Tyler walked off to the Cafeteria together. They didn't want Chad getting lost for like the third time today. There was a line up for food, Chad went last, followed by Tyler and Ferguson. Finally the line died down, and Chad got his hamburger, he waited for Tyler and Ferguson before they made their way to the table everyone was sitting at. He sat down, the head spot of the table. Apparently he was quite popular. Well he was, Mackenzie, on the number 1 rated show in Condor Studio's why wouldn't he be popular?

A So Random came over to the table in front of Chad. "Hey, Random, go away. This table is for Popular people, not you comedy freaks!" Marta said coldly.

"I was coming over to see Chad, not you. So shut up." Tawni remarked.

"I'm with Marta here, personally I find you a little creepy, so can you go? Now." He said. He knew he shouldn't be acting like a jerk, but he didn't want to be a outcast in his show because he was nice to a Random. He really had no choice.

Tawni looked at him with a hurt expression. "I actually thought you would be different." She said.

"Well life is full of disappointments. Live with it." He said.

Tawni stomped on her heal, and walked back to the table. She sat down and started to talk with her friends. Once she stopped talking, the four of them turned and glared at him. Chad looked away, to find his entire cast smiling at him.

"What the heck?" He asked.

"That was good. You made a Random go away. We hate them, they are so less popular than us. We have a beloved Drama, and they have a… annoying Comedy." Tyler explained. Chad couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them. Even though he watched So Random a couple of times, he couldn't risk telling them that. They might think of him badly. Watching the enemy's show. What a crime. He looked back over at his table, everyone were talking, and enjoying their food. Chad couldn't even bring himself to eat. What would Sonny say if she saw him right now being a total jerk? Well she wouldn't say anything, because she wouldn't even see. She is in Wisconsin, probably making her life better now. He still felt so bad because he hurt what might have been the best thing in his life. Ferguson tapped his shoulder, and Chad looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?" Chad asked.

"You were looking off in nowhere man. What were you thinking bout'?" Ferguson asked.

"Just about this wonderful girl I left in Wisconsin. She hates me now…" Chad said.

"Oh what's her name?" Ferguson asked.

"Sonny Monroe." Chad answered quickly. The name just floated off his tongue. It took nothing to say it. He loved her, but he knew she didn't love him back anymore. He ruined that.

* * *

><p>Sonny walked into her house after school the third day back. "Sonny?" Connie asked.<p>

"Yeah mom, its me. Where are you?" Sonny asked.

"In the kitchen, sweetie. And there is a letter here from you. You might want to read it, even if you don't like the person who sent it." Sonny ran into the kitchen, and grabbed the letter that was on the counter. She ripped it open, and read the letter he sent.

She couldn't believe he said. But the question was, forgive him or not? What he did was truly horrible. Her heart told her to forgive him, and the voice inside of her told her to forget him. She couldn't decide. She went up to her room, and put the letter in a drawer. When the time was right she will know the answer. But for now on, she was going to forget he was ever part of her life.


	11. Surprise In Condor Studio's

A couple months later Sonny walked into her room, for something. She looked in her drawer. It might be in there, she thought. She looked inside of her computer desk drawer. She saw a letter, in a envelope. She picked it up, and opened it. She saw Chad's writing, and instantly knew it was the letter he sent her a couple months ago. She read it, and tears suddenly came to her eyes. She tried to keep them back, but there was no use. She grabbed out a piece of paper, and started writing back. She knew it had been so many months, and he probably stopped hoping she would write back. But he knew it was a good thing to do.

**Dear Chad, **

**I'm sorry, but I don't think there is anything you can do that will make me forgive you. I miss and love you still dearly, but you hurt me, and you cant get rewarded for hurting me. It wouldn't be right. You made a mistake, and you have to suffer the consequences. I'm sorry. It the way of life, and I want to be normal. I wouldn't have been mad at you if you would have told me sooner. I'm not a bitch. You know that right…? It might have seemed like a good idea too you, but not to me. Because you lost someone who actually loved you. Where ever you are now, I hope for the best. But, your not getting me back. You lost that. I'm… sorry Chad. I really am. **

**From Sonny. **

Sonny put the letter in a envelope, and licked it shut. She told her mom she was going out for a little, and would be back in a half a hour. She got shoes on, and a hoodie, and walked out of the house. She knew a postage stand was a little ways away from her house, but not too far. And she needed the fresh air, and exercise. She got there in record timing, probably to get there and home before she started crying. She turned around, and heard someone shout her name. She turned back around, and saw Jared.

"Oh hey, Jared. How are you?" Sonny asked, walking closer to him. He walked as close to her, just far enough that their faces weren't touching. Sonny looked at him awkwardly, and smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something, though." Jared sounded worried, and that concerned Sonny.

"Okay?" Sonny asked.

Jared took a deep breath. "Sonny you are very beautiful. You have been so nice to me, when no body was." He said. "You have been one of my only friends for so long, and I hope what I have to say next wont completely ruin our friendship. But I understand if your creeped out…"

"Jared what is it?" Sonny asked.

"I haven't done this before… sorry if I am all like nervous-y. Cause I am very nervous." Jared explained. He leant in, and kissed Sonny carefully. He pulled away after a couple seconds, and looked at her worried. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I am so stupid!"

Sonny was standing there in shock, and she smiled, and kissed Jared back. "Thank you." She walked away. Jared had a face of pure astonishment on. He smiled, and walked the way he had come. He was happy, because that meant that him and Sonny might actually be together right now. He didn't know though.

Sonny walked into her house, she was smiling. Connie looked at her daughter. She hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.

"What's with the happy face darling?" Connie asked.

"You know the dude Jared I told you about?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Connie asked smiling.

"He kissed me." Sonny said.

Connie smiled. "I'm proud. You need another man in your life. Maybe you would smile more if you did."

Sonny nodded. "How much longer till supper?"

"About a half an hour. Go do your homework." Sonny smiled, and grabbed her backpack, walking up the stairs to her room. She laid on her bed, and grabbed out her Science text book, and started writing answers done on the sheet of paper. When she finished that, she did the same with Math and Social.

Sonny wondered how Chad was doing. If he liked where he was right now. If he liked what he was doing. She hated not knowing anything, but why would she want to know anything? He didn't tell her until the day he was leaving. She couldn't reward him for that. But it has also been a couple months, maybe it was time to forgive him… No, he would have to wait. Maybe they will see each other again, in the future. Maybe then, she would forgive him.

1 and a half years later.

Sonny walked into the cafeteria on her first day of being on a awesome Comedy show that she watched when she was younger. She was so excited. It was actually happening. She was going to be famous. Sonny walked to the back of the line with Nico and Grady. They explained everything too her. About the Mackenzie Falls cast and how they get special treatment, and better food like stakes, while everyone either gets Ick. Ick on a bun, or Ick on a stick. It was never really a choice, cause it always tasted well gross. Sonny, grabbed some Ick, and followed Nico and Grady to the table. Tawni Hart walked in, looking stunning, like always. She sat down beside Nico, opposite of Sonny. She smiled, and didn't say anything. She was too busy looking at her reflection in her compact mirror. How could one girl be so obsessed with herself? Well it wasn't that hard if you were Tawni Hart. And Sonny defiantly was not Tawni Hart.

Sonny grabbed her foot, and put some Ick on it, and put it in her mouth. Nico, Grady and Tawni were watching her with complete astonishment.

"How exactly do you even think about eating that? I have been working here forever, and I have never even thought of putting that stuff in my mouth, or on my fork for that matter." Nico said.

"I don't really know, but it is disgusting. Excuse me while I go puke my guts out." Sonny said, getting out of her chair and walked out of the Cafeteria. She ran to the bathrooms and spit the Ick out of her mouth. She washed her mouth out, and left the bathroom. She then walked quickly back to the Cafeteria to her friends, so she didn't miss anything big. She slipped back into her chair.

"That was your warning to never eat that stuff again. I would tell you to either eat a apple, or pack a lunch from home. Its your best bet." Tawni told her, touching Sonny's arm.

Sonny smiled and nodded.

"Oh look." Nico said. "The drama geeks are here. This was a very un-dramatic lunch time before they walked in. I can feel all the drama they carry already. And look, Chad Dylan Pooper is walking over here. What does he want now?"

Chad made his way over to the table where Tawni, Sonny, Nico and Grady all sat. Sonny was looking at her plate of Ick, when he walked up. He pointed at her and said, "You guys got yourself a new Random, eh?"

Nico looked over at Sonny, and nodded saying "Yes, we did. And she isn't a random, yet. We haven't made her one yet. She is still… normal." Nico gave a short laugh, then said, "What do you want Chad?"

Sonny looked up and the guy standing in front of her table. She was freaked out when she saw who it was. Chad stepped back, and said, "Oh nothing. I just… um. Gotta go, guys!" He said quickly walking out of the Cafeteria.

Nico looked at Tawni and Grady then at Sonny. Sonny's face was still in awe. "What's wrong? And why when you finally did look up at him did he start acting all weird, and walked away quickly? Do you know him?"

"Me, no. I lived in Wisconsin, he is a big Hollywood actor. How would I know him?" Sonny asked, trying to hide the fact that she was lying.

"Good point."

When Sonny was alone, she took out the only picture she had with Chad, and he looked the exact same as the boy that was at her table today at lunch. Was this where he has been for the last couple of years? He was here, acting. He was Mackenzie on Mackenzie falls. Sonny went out of her shared dressing room with Tawni and went out searching for Marshall. She doesn't have a script yet, and she needs one. She walked down a hallway of dressing room, and knocked on a random one, hoping it was Marshal's and not some complete stranger on the Mackenzie Falls cast. As she waited for an answer, she turned around, and the door opened. Sonny turned around, and her face fell.

Chad's POV

There was a knock at the door of my dressing room. I was currently sitting on the couch, watching TV, and I ran to the door. I opened it, and there was a girl, with beautiful black wavy hair. She turned around, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Sonny. Her face fell, and so did mine. I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

"Chad?" She managed to say. But I couldn't say anything. And before I even got the chance to stop her, she started off running from my dressing room. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't find the courage.

No one's POV

Sonny ran from Chad's dressing room. She couldn't believe that out of all of the dressing rooms she could knock on, it was his. He probably thought of her as a idiot for running, but right now she could care less. She was too embarrassed. She ran to her dressing room, and sat on the couch. She was positive that they didn't have anymore work too do today, so she laid there, and slowly drifted off into a sleep.

Someone shook her awake, sometime later. Her eyes opened, and she saw Tawni standing over her looking worried. Sonny sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in their dressing room.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked Tawni. "Why are you worried? Why do you have a worried expression on your face?"

"You were sleeping, and I didn't know why." Tawni said simply, sitting beside Sonny on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this is gonna be a short AN today, sorry for the long delay. So, getting to the point, please tell your readers about this story. It isnt all that popular anymore, which seriously sucks. ya know? So if you could tell some of your readers to read 'Something From The Past' that would be wonderful. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review.**


	12. Tears, Tears and more Tears!

Chad wondered why Sonny just had to come to Condor Studio's. And worst of all, is she is working there now. How was this ever going to work? She hates him, and they are in the same building. It has been like three years now, and they finally see each other again. This world, is mixed up.

Sonny couldn't believe that she just ran from Chad like that. It showed how much of a chicken she was. She needed to stand up, and actually talk to him. And that is what she was going to do. He should be on break right now, she was at least. She walked the way to she took to his dressing room, and quickly knocked on the door before she could run again. She waited a couple minutes, before he answered the door.

He was surprised that she was here, and didn't try to run again. "Sonny."

Sonny couldn't find the courage to talk to him. But she could feel the tears coming. As one slipped down her cheek, he pulled her into the dressing room and shut the door. He sat her down on a chair, and went to make some tea. He still knew she loved it. When he came back with the cup of tea in his hands, her eyes were like a waterfall. She was laying on the chair, bawling her eyes out. He couldn't believe that he caused this much pain for a girl who didn't deserve it.

"Sonny, I am so sorry. And I am also sorry I never told you where I was going. I feel stupid and immature." Chad said, as he sat down on a chair right across of Sonny's.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going? And why didn't you tell me you were moving when you got to my house? I wouldn't have been mad, Chad." Sonny said.

"I don't know Sonny. I was stupid, and I thought you would have been mad at me through the entire summer I was there. Do you know how horrible that would be? It would be hell, Sonny. It already has been hell for me. I haven't seen, or talked to you for three years. Do you know how hard that has been for me?" Chad asked. He looked into her deep Chocolate brown eyes. Sonny could feel the tears coming back, but she forced them not to fall.

"Chad don't say stuff. I have hated you for three years. I have cried myself to sleep for three years because of you. And then I come to the last place I thought you would be, and then I see you. You cant just say something completely cute to me, and then me forgive you. You cant do that. Its been three years Chad."

"Exactly. Its been three years. Its time to let go. I made a mistake but no body is perfect, and I am a nobody, even though I am fairly famous. But that isn't the point. It has been three years. Three horrible years of not being able to call you my best friend. Three years of horribleness. Three years of hell. All because I was stupid and made a mistake. I am not perfect, and neither are you. But you are so close, it is scary. Three years, and I would be ready to forgive someone. Its been three years Sonny." Chad said. "Three years."

"I want to forgive you Chad, you don't know how much I want to." Sonny said. She looked at him, with tear filled eyes.

"Then why don't you?" Chad asked, confused.

"Because it isn't right." Sonny said carefully. "I don't know if you will hurt me again. And if I don't know, I don't want to put my heart in harms way."

"I wont ever hurt you again Sonny. I-I love you."

Sonny looked around the dressing room, trying to forget the three words that meant everything to her, come out of Chad's mouth. She stilled loved him too, but she didn't know how too.

"Sonny please. I have made mistakes before. Sure I'm not who I used to be, but that's because I haven't seen you for three years. It has hurt me. I love you seriously, Sonny. I love you!" Chad told her knowing she wouldn't say anything back.

"Chad you know I will always love you. But sometimes I don't know if I can. I don't know how to love you. Its been hard not seeing you for three years. Its also been hard because you hurt me so badly." Sonny said.

"Sonny its been three years. I thought we were over that by now. Its been three years. I thought you would have been over a heart break after three years. Its been three fricking years." Chad said anger rushing to his voice.

"Chad I know its been three years. You have told me many times. I know you have missed me for three years. I should know, I have missed you for three years too. But that doesn't mean I can just throw away the fact that you hurt me. I cant do it, even if it has been three years. That doesn't mean I am not still suffering. I lost the best person in my life because they decided to not tell me something until the day he left me. Do you think I have the right to be sad because of that. I suffered for three years not knowing where you were, not knowing anything about you. I didn't know how you were doing. I didn't know if you were dead. I didn't know anything, Chad. I think I have the right to be sad over this." Sonny said, whipping her hand over her cheek to get rid of the tears that had been falling through that speech. Chad looked at her sadly.

"Sonny I know you deserve everything in the world. And you sure as hell deserve someone much better than me. And I know I don't deserve someone as great as you. But, the two months I was with you, and the years we were Bestfriends, it was the best time of my life." Chad said emotionally.

"Chad I thought I could do this. I thought I could talk to you, but I cant. I cant do this anymore. I cant talk to you, I cant stand seeing you. It hurt too much. I love you, but I don't know how too anymore."

"Sonny please don't do this. I know this must be hard for you, its hard for me too. But please just give me another chance. I love you with everything I have. Please."

"I cant Chad. I don't know why, but I just cant. I am so sorry. But you, you cant keep coming after me. I love you sure, but my love isn't enough right now." Sonny told him apologetically, tears falling freely down her cheek. Sonny walked out, freeing herself from more pain, mostly caused by her.

Sonny had had enough of all this crying that had been happening lately. And it was, what her first day on the job. First day of her new life. First day of everything. And of course, first day of seeing Chad again for the first time in over three years. Yeah that's probably the reason she has been crying so much.

Chad didn't know why she kept running. He said he was sorry, wasn't that all she needed. Well, apparently not, considering she walked/ran away from him for the second time today. But sometimes, sorry isn't enough. Sorry sometimes isn't enough for what people do, and Chad sadly just learnt that. He didn't want to learn that, but he did..

One week later.

Sonny was walking into the cafeteria, when she was pulled into a corner. She didn't see who was pulling her, but she knew it was a man, considering the hands. She looked at the person, and too her surprise it was Chad. "Chad what do you want? I thought we went over everything a week ago. Do you really wanna hurt me?" Sonny asked.

"Why would I want to hurt you, Sonny?" Chad asked, generally confused.

"I don't know, Chad. Why don't you answer that question for yourself." Sonny said coolly. She was in a really bad mood today, and Chad, he wasn't helping. "What happened to you Chad? What happened to the boy I knew and loved? The boy who didn't have any attitude. The boy who was never rude to people, unless they were rude to me. What happened to that boy?"

"He grew up Sonny. He moved to Hollywood. He got a leading role in the most popular teen drama." Chad explained to her. "Yes, I have changed. And I am not mad at that at all. I don't care how much I have changed since we have last seen each other."

"What happened to you Chad? Last week, you were basically down on your knees begging me to forgive you. Now your being a total and complete jerk to me. What has gotten into you? You know I was actually thinking about forgiving you. Thinking maybe your still the same. Thinking you haven't changed into a jerk, but it looks like I don't have to do that now. I mean considering that you are a jerk, and you have changed. But not for the best. Bye Chad. This, like it was before is all your fault." Sonny said, and left. She went into the cafeteria, and grabbed her Ick on a bun, and sat down at her table with her friends.

For the rest of the day, Sonny was just out of it. She couldn't get any of her lines right, and her cast was frustrated with her. Sonny kept putting out the excuse that she was tired, and didn't feel good, for the rest of the day. She knew after the third time it happened, and that she wasn't doing anything about it they knew she was lying. But she couldn't tell them the real reason. She couldn't tell them that she once and for all said good bye to Chad. As far as she was concerned, and they were concerned, her and Chad never knew each other, and they weren't going to. Ever. Sonny didn't want her cast the Mackenzie (Chad!) Falls haters to know that way back when, she was actually friends, correction, best friends with Chad. That had to stay a secret. But they probably wouldn't even care so much about that part, as much as they would care about her dating him for two months. That they would go completely crazy on. They hated him, and now, so did Sonny.

Sonny got into her car once everyone was leaving, and drove home to her shared two bedroom apartment with her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think this time? And, I am glad to see that i am already getting more reviews! Thats awesome, guys. Tell all your friends and readers on here. I am sure they will all love my story. And i also have many more stories, if you would like to check them out, and see if they are any good. Sorry for any spelling mistakes in the last half of the chapter, i recently found out that I pulled a muscle or something in my arm and I am having great dificulty typing. So that would be why. But, i would now like to give shout outs to this last chapter. Again thanks! <strong>

**moniquelovesbooksandstories: Thank you for the review! And thanks, means a lot. **

**Yes, i know, that was the only review i got for this chapter, tho i also got one for chapter 6 and 7 from k.98'PeaceOutSuckas. Thanks(: **

**Hope you all liked this chapter, and sorry for the long authors note. **

**Please review! Means a lot. Bad and good. **


End file.
